Magia y Desastres
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] El uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de Asia. Ella, una bruja completamente desastrosa que por escapar del Concilio de Japón cae accidentalmente en el Concilio Enemigo. En un nuevo mundo. Nuevas especies. Un nuevo reto esta por empezar y él obligado se ve hacer su guía y su protector. Aventura-Mini drama-Magia-Algo de Romance-Fantasía.
1. CP1 Una bruja desastrosa

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 1: Una bruja desastrosa**

**[En el Concilio del Occidente en Japón]**

**-**Princesa, no creo que usar hechizos para rejuvenecer sea una buena idea- Decía una joven bruja de cabellos castaños largos, ojos verdes, que apenas llegaba a los 16 años.

-Sakura, yo no soy una bruja que puede detener el tiempo, quiero ser eternamente joven-

-Princesa Tomoyo por favor a sus 21 años se ve realmente muy bien, su belleza es . . .

-¡Basta pequeña bruja! . . . No quiero que mi futuro prometido, el príncipe Amamiya vea que soy una simple humana- Dijo la princesa con reproche.

-Usted no es una simple humana, tiene el don de la sanación-

-Escúchame bien pequeña bruja, se que tu poder aun no le libera pero tus habilidades son extraordinarias, si quieres que tu familia continúe bajo nuestra protección harás el hechizo que deseo. . . ¿Te quedo claro?-

La joven bruja miro a la princesa con recelo y esta sonrío con malicia entonces le dijo:

-Sabes lo apreciada que es la sangre de un hechicero de sangre pura para los vampiros/los lobos-

-¡Si su majestad!- Dijo ella disimulando su temor en su voz.

-Esta noche hay un eclipse lunar, ve por los pergaminos sagrados y haz el maldito hechizo de una vez por todos-

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de los aposentos de la princesa Japonesa.

Tomoyo miro con malicia su rostro en su espejo y dijo en voz alta:

-Primero la juventud eterna y luego matar a la pequeña bruja, su sangre lo pondré en este dije y podre obtener su poder, seré la bruja falsa y la princesa más poderosa como hermosa de Asia, después eliminare a los clanes de vampiros/lobos/hechiceros, no quedara nadie que me pueda enfrentar y me convertiré en la reina de este mundo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el mundo actual después de haber pasado por tres explosiones cósmicas, la tierra ya no es el mismo lugar, los nuevos humanos evolucionaron a nuevas especies y dado a la experimentación genética que se mezclo con los nuevos descubrimientos de minerales radio-activos junto con la osadía de los humanos por volverse más fuertes, los errores se dieron y esas anomalías producto de desastrosos experimentos dieron origen a:

De la mezcla genética de animales y humanos, la raza que sobrevino eran: **Los Lobos**, a medida que su especie iba evolucionado se volvía más fuertes, si bien su dieta era estrictamente animales crudos, habían pequeñas castas que eran caníbales y devoraban humanos, sobre todo los lobos alfas, que eran los mayores y al no haber conseguido una compañera con quien procrear dentro de su propia casta, se unían a hermosas mujeres humanas, pero al no haber un lazo fuerte entre ellos terminaban devorándolas, eran raro los casos pero se daban.

Los lobos podían procrear pero no eran eternos, ellos envejecían lentamente.

De la mezcla genética de vivos y cadáveres exponerlos a experimentos nucleares apareció otra raza: **Los Vampiros**

Cadáveres vivientes. Muertos en vida. Inmortales letales.

Su único alimento era la sangre al mezclarse con los hechiceros y tomar su sangre se convirtió, en inmortales poderoso.

Se alimentaban de humanos y hechiceros la diferencia radicaba que la sangre de los hechiceros era especial y muy apreciada para ellos.

Un verdadero vampiro no podía procrear, solo convertir a otros en vampiros pero si tomaban la sangre de un Lobo era veneno para ellos, era su única debilidad de ahí que ambas razas mantenían la distancia.

Pero los **hechiceros y brujas**, eran sin duda la evolución mayor de los humanos, vampiros y lobos, habían aprendido a través de los siglos los secretos del cosmos, de la naturaleza.

Ellos habían aprendido a dominar y conocer los secretos de su cerebro y sacar el mayor provecho de este de ahí que podían usar: Magia, levitación, quiromancia, dominar el usa de los 4 elementos, aprendieron los secretos de la Vida y los ritos de cómo re-encarnar el alma humana, ellos eran mortales pero con poderes inimaginables, capaces de dominar a los lobos y vampiros pero cuando un vampiro se unía a un hechicero su alma se convertía en una persona oscura era peligroso para todas las especies, por lo que se lo cazaba.

La sangre de un hechicero también era apreciada por los lobos sobre todo por las mujeres porque las hacía fértiles.

Pero dentro de los hechiceros habían Dinastías puras aquellas que radicaban en Hong Kong, donde los hombres eran los hechiceros máximos y las mujeres tenían el poder de la sanación pero no llegaban a desarrollar sus poderes porque era sumamente peligroso para ellas sobre todo cuando se concebía, por lo que el uso de la magia de estas mujeres se bloqueaban al nacer, ya que a medida que crecían la inestabilidad emocional de las mujeres hacía que su magia se salga de control y para evitar esos desastres, la magia de las mujeres chinas se bloqueaba.

Solo el patriarcado lideraba esta nueva era de **Hechiceros Especiales**.

Finalmente había los **Humanos con dones especiales**, no necesariamente con magia sino con destrezas o habilidades que los hacían especiales.

Algunos podían nacer con el don de la sanación

Otros con el poder de la adivinación.

Otros eran inmunes al fuego o al hielo.

Otros eran genios capaces de procesar información por segundos.

Eran humanos que a través del tiempo al ser genéticamente alterado nacían con habilidades especiales, de ahí era raro el humano que no tenía alguna destreza.

A pesar de la sociedad moderna la convivencia en paz de las especies, internamente siempre había una disputa de poder de forma tacita, los territorios eran muy marcados.

Se vivía en paz siempre y cuando no se crucen las fronteras.

Además en este nuevo mundo los humanos se habían adaptado a habitas hostiles, habían pequeñas castas en el agua, en las montañas, en el desierto, debajo de este, pequeñas especies que había evolucionados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Media noche]**

En presencia de los guardianes del Sol y de la Luna: Kerberus y Yue Reed que eran gemelos uno de cabellos plateados y otro de cabellos rubios, la princesa Tomoyo bajo de su pedestal y le dijo:

-Es hora mis guardianes-

-¿Está segura de esto mi señora?- Pregunto Yue con duda.

-Soy descendiente directa de mi padre Clow Reed, su creador y es hora de convertirme en lo que debí haber sido-

-Como usted ordene mi señora-Dijo Kerberus con recelo.

La joven bruja miro a los guardianes de la princesa, no entendía cómo había logrado, la cruel princesa adueñarse de su libro, que por derecho le pertenecía a su casta y haber dominado a quienes debían ser sus guardianes.

Adicional de mantener cautiva a su familia, sino fuera porque el brazalete que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo la ataba a ese Concilio y a la cruel princesa, ella hubiera hecho algo, su magia estaba bloqueada de forma temporal, además sin el adecuado entrenamiento ella era un completo desastre a la hora de poner en práctica los hechizos que iba aprendiendo.

-¿Tienes todo listo pequeña bruja?- Pregunto la cruel princesa con reproche.

-¡Si su majestad! . . . Pero necesito hace uso de las Cartas: Tiempo, Agua, Viento, Tierra, Fuego y Espejo mi señora-

-¡Sin trampas pequeña bruja! . . . Si mi traicionas, tu familia perecerá esta noche-

-No es mi intención hacerlo señora pero yo no domino estos hechizos, usted sabe. . .

-Sé que a pesar de lo desastrosa bruja que eres, tu magia se está fortaleciendo, haz el maldito hechizo de una vez por todas, ¡Es una orden!-

Sakura extendió las manos para que las cartas del Libro "Clow" vengan hacia ella y espero que empiece el eclipse lunar para hacer el hechizo y dijo:

-Necesito que su majestad se ponga en medio y ambos guardianes a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente-

La joven bruja extendió sus manos y dijo:

-Por el poder del agua, viento, tierra, fuego en unión de la energía cósmica – [Extendió sus manos hacia el cielo] – Y continúo diciendo:

-Que las energías de la vida de este cuerpo mortal se renueve, tiempo detente-

Tomoyo sonrío complacida al sentir como de la luna un haz de luz, en color negro con blanco vino sobre ella y noto como si estuviera en cámara lenta su piel se rejuvenecía, su cabello se hacía más largo, sus pestañas se volvían espesas, sentía como algo caliente la consumía por dentro y dijo con una inusual alegría en ella:

-Siento como mi fuerza se renueva, quiero tener la piel tersa como un bebe . . .

-¿Bebe?- Pregunto Sakura con asombro.

Ella estaba a mitad del hechizo pero cuando la princesa hablo la desconcentro y al decir una palabra que no era, hizo que el hechizo cambiara lo siguiente que sintió fue como una explosión de luz y en medio del extraño circulo un hermoso bebe de cabellos negros.

Sakura y los guardianes abrieron la boca en señal de sorpresa.

-¡Maldita Bruja! . . . ¿Qué hiciste?-

Pregunto la cruel princesa que estaba completamente desnuda porque sus ropas la tenía encima y ahora era una hermoso bebe de apenar un año de edad.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras pero uno de los guardianes aprovecho el momento para taparle la boca al supuesto bebe y dijo:

-¡Esta es tu oportunidad, huye de aquí Sakura!-

-¿Qué?-

-Yue tiene razón este hechizo es irreversible, buscaremos a tus padres y a tu hermano-Decía Kerberus mientras tapaba la boca del supuesto bebe para que no pida ayuda y Yue dijo en un tono imperativo:

-¡Haz el hechizo de tele-transportación!

-Yue nunca aprendí cómo hacer ese hechizo-

-Abre un portal piensa en cualquier lugar fuera de Japón y huye, vamos tienes poco tiempo. . . ¡HAZLO AHORA!- Grito Yue

Sakura en su nerviosismo y haciendo uso de las cartas que poseía dijo en voz alta:

-¡Espejo mi reflejo que el Tiempo abra un portal para mí y junto con los cuatro elemento podamos escapar a . . . ¿Yue a dónde se supone que debo ir?-

-Cualquier lugar, a China-

-CHINA!- Grito Sakura ya dentro del portal porque no entendió lo que dijo Yue y fue cuando desapareció, dejando desconcertados a los guardianes.

China era territorio prohibido porque las Dinastías Imperiales de Hechiceros Puros de Japón ya que estos había roto relaciones comerciales con ellos y estaban en guerra.

Yue no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¡Definitivamente Sakura es una bruja desastrosa!-

-No importa, si ella bloquea su magia no tiene porque llamar la atención-Dijo Kerberus.

Yue miro a Kerberus con preocupación y le dijo:

-¿Crees que ella no vaya a llamar la atención?-

Kerberus solo se puso una mano en la cabeza y dijo:

-Confiemos que los dioses nos ayuden, ahora haz dormir a esta maldita princesa y empecemos a buscar a la familia de Sakura solo ellos podrán traerla de regreso-

Yue hizo un movimiento en las manos y durmió al hermoso bebe.

Por ahora ellos no podían hacer nada al respecto, tan solo confiar en Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Concilio del Oriente en China]**

Un joven de 18 años de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar estaba entrenando con su espada cuando su padre Hien Li ingreso junto con su fiel consejero Wei Wang.

-¡Hijo! . . . ¡Buenas noches!-

-¡Padre! . . . ¡Buenas noches!-

-¿Estás listo para nuestro combate?-

-¡Si padre!-

Hien Li, jefe y heredero de la Dinastía Li, actual líder del Concilio del Oriente eran los hechiceros más antiguos y poderosos en Asia, como jefe su responsabilidad era amplia, pero siempre se daba tiempo para conversar y entrenar con su único hijo varón, quién iba ocupar su cargo años posteriores en el Concilio.

Hien saco una imponente espada y su hijo se alisto, para hacerle frente cuando de pronto un rayo de luz los alerto y lo siguiente que vieron fue irreal.

[Sonido abrupto del agua al desparramarse de la fuente]

Sakura quería invocar un colchón de agua para amortiguar su caída pero lo que hizo por lo asustada que estaba al caer de forma abrupta, fue que la carta agua tomara el agua del lugar y se desbordara por completo, ella cayó en la gran fuente golpeándoles levemente la cabeza y mojando y sorprendiendo a los hombres del lugar.

Los tres estabas estupefactos, no solo por las extraña ropa de la joven sino porque las cartas, que ellos reconocieron inmediatamente como las **Cartas Clow** estaban rotas, mojadas y esparcidas en el piso, sin contar que ellos estaban completamente mojados de pie a cabeza, pero estaban sorprendidos, porque las mujeres en China no tenían ese nivel de magia, de hecho no se les permitía tener magia.

-¡AUCH! . . . ¡Eso dolió!- Dijo Sakura tratando de salir de la fuente pero se quedo callada al ver la cara de asombro de los hombres y noto algo: Ella estaba justo en el lugar que no debía.

Noto sus ropas e inmediatamente reconoció a los enemigos del imperio japonés y sonrío con nerviosismo, el hechizo de traducción no se sabía, aun no había llegado a esa parte en sus estudios de hechizos avanzados pero por la cara de desconcierto, de los hombres que estaba el lugar, sabía que ella estaba en serios problemas.

**[Continuara]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 El Ataque sorpresa

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 2: El ataque sorpresa**

**[Segundos después]**

Wei Wang en sus 60 años, nunca había sorprendido de tal manera, podía reconocer a un hechizo de magia pura en un dos por tres pero no se había topado con una mujer de magia pura.

Hien Li y su hijo Xiaoláng compartían la misma sorpresa, sobre todo porque a diferencia de sus trajes tradicionales la joven de cabellos castaños cortos completamente mojado, llevaba un kimono tradicional del imperio japonés, hasta donde ellos sabía la princesa y monarca actual del imperio Japonés no tenía magia, y sin embargo estaban familiarizados con la magia de Reed uno de sus ancestros poderoso y traidor que había repudiado sus reglas y costumbres y había abandonado la Dinastía Reed que dio paso a la actual Dinastía Li.

Finalmente a pesar de estar empapados de pies a cabezas, Hien dio un paso hacia adelante y pregunto en un tono firme:

-¿Quién es usted?-

Sakura no hablaba mandarín, pero como hábil hechicera que debía ser, ella debía aprender en poco tiempo el hechizo de traducción que le permitía entender toda lengua, dialecto o idioma del mundo, pero dado a que la princesa Tomoyo Reed la ha tenido cautiva y sin un tutor que se haga cargo de sus estudios en hechicería ella no conocía aun ese hechizo.

Opto quedarse callada y miro con interés a los hombres, pudo notar que a pesar de su semblante serio, su aire de desconfianza, su aura era transparente en otras palabras hechiceros de corazón y alma pura.

Sakura lo miro fijamente a los ojos a Hien Li y se inclino en señal de respeto y le mostro un anillo de tres aros entrelazados y un brazalete de diamantes en forma de red y le tomo la mano.

En el momento que Hien tomo la mano de Sakura supo que ella era una hechicera japonesa y pudo ver por la imagen que ella le proyecto a través de su cabeza la última escena de cómo llego a China y fue cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡No hablas nuestro idioma! . . . Xiaoláng el hechizo de traducción por favor.- Solicito Hien de forma inmediata.

Xiaoláng miro a la joven y dijo en voz alta pero primero trazo con su espada un círculo en el aire y pronuncio en latín antiguo:

-Por la energía del cosmos que se rompan las barreras para que las lenguas se unifiquen sea verbal, escrita, visual, manual, ahora y siempre.-

Lo siguiente que se sintió fue que el circulo que hizo Xiaoláng en el aire con su espada se materializo y se extendió por toda China.

Hien miro a su hijo con orgullo, los hechizos de traducción eran hechizos avanzados.

Sakura cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño, había notado el orgullo en la cara del padre y la soberbia en la cara del hijo y dijo:

-¡Cometiste un error en ese hechizo!-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño porque aun estaban mojados y dijo:

-¿Qué error?- Pronuncio con reproche.

-¡Puedo leer tu mente! . . . Era un hechizo de traducción particular no uno general- Dijo ella con reproche, podía ser una bruja desastrosa pero lo poco que había estudiado lo dominaba y había leído sobre la importancia de hacer bien los hechizos de traducción.

Hien, Xiaoláng se miraron con asombro y Wei acoto:

-Creo que deberíamos secarnos antes de continuar con estos hechizos y me atrevo a preguntar: ¿Quién es la señorita?, porque por su vestuario deduzco que usted es japonesa-

-¡Señor Wang!- Dijo Sakura para asombros de todos los hombres y acoto rápidamente:

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto sirvo a la corona japonesa, estoy aquí por error-

-¿Cómo es que llegaste?-

Hien hizo un alto cuando Sakura miro a todo los lados y dijo mirando a los hombres en un tono que denotaba temor:

-Siento 13 auras negras pero una es fuerte . . . una es. . .

De pronto una luz negra se hizo presente y los hombres se alertaron al ver enfrente a un hombre de aspecto imponente con un traje ceremonial negro.

**Tian Santaki** enemigo mortal de la Dinastía Li.

-¡Por fin nos vemos Hien! . . . [Risas suaves] . . . Mira que sorpresa tu pequeño hijo está contigo, dos Li por el precio de uno esto es . . .

Tian desvío la mirada hacia la joven bruja que estaba completamente mojada y dijo:

-¡Una Hechicera de sangre pura! . . . Este es mi día de suerte, su sangre es valiosa, nunca pensé tener esta oportunidad. . . ¡ATAQUEN!-

Hien y su hijo Xiaoláng se pusieron delante de la joven bruja pero se vieron en un dilema al verse rodeado por 12 matones.

Wei saco su espada pero estaba un poco lejos de donde estaba la joven bruja y los Li y opto por abrirse paso entre los matones para llegar a ellos.

Sakura se quedo petrificada, porque ella nunca había estado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo se puso nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa eso era lo peor que le podía pasar a ella, porque cuando se ponía nerviosa su magia se salía de control.

-¡Quédate atrás!- Grito Hien mientras golpeaba a uno de sus agresores con la espada.

Xiaoláng le grito a Wei:

-Wei, saca de aquí a la bruja de

No pudo continuar porque dos de los imponentes matones se le vino encima, Sakura retrocedió dos pasos aterrada y fue cuando uno de los matones se acerco a ella y vio con horror sus pensamientos malignos y perversos que tenía hacia ella, la lujuria que vio en sus ojos la a terror.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!- Grito ella con temor, de su nerviosismo termino tropezando con su largo vestido y cayendo al piso.

El hombre la miro con malicia y dijo:

-¡No sabes el placer que tendré al hacerte mía!-

-¡NO!- Fue tal el grito desgarrador que pego Sakura que todos se quedaron perplejos al notar que alrededor de su cuerpo, se prendió una espiral de fuego mágico que todos se apartaron.

Los ojos verdes se tornaron de color sangre.

El anillo y el brazalete que ella llevaba en el brazo se pusieron completamente rojo y fue cuando ella se paro del piso y miro a los hombres de manera mortal y dijo:

-¡Tiempo!- Fue en el momento que todo se congelo y ella extendió sus manos hacías sus cartas CLOW caídas y dijo:

-¡Qué el agua se lleve la maldad! . . . ¡El fuego purifique sus almas! . . . ¡La tierra se lleve sus cuerpos y el viento borre sus cenizas!-

De las cuatros cartas mágica salieron cuatro entes oscuros, todos con capas que hicieron una espiral y atacaron a los hombres, Los Li y Wei se lanzaron al suelo al igual que Tian porque Sakura estaba en trance y literalmente estaba destrozando a los 12 matones.

Fue un despliegue de poder impresionante.

Las cuatro cartas mágicas envolvieron a los cuerpos, el agua extrajo su vida, el fuego los quemo, la tierra se los trago y el viento borro los escombros.

Era un hechizo avanzado que Sakura no dominaba, porque se activaba cuando ella corría completo peligro pero las veces que lo uso nunca terminaba bien porque se salía de control.

Las cartas se alimentaban del terror y temor de Sakura en ese momento cuando una carta tomaba la energía negativa de la joven bruja, los resultados eran catastróficos.

Las cartas ponían en trance a la joven bruja y usaban su cuerpo para manifestar sus oscuros deseos.

Sakura miro a los tres hombres en el piso a lo lejos a Tian iba por él cuando Hien le dijo:

-¡DETENTE! . . . ¡VAS A DESTRUIR EL LUGAR!-

Sakura estaba trance, cambio su trayecto directo a Tian, su objetivo inconscientemente era eliminarlo pero de pronto sintió como que las fuerzas la abandonaron, Wei había tocado su pie para detenerla al entrar en contacto con su magia, hizo que Sakura perdiera por completo el dominio de ese hechizo y se desplomo.

Todo lo que se había movido cayo por su propia fuerza de gravedad.

Wei puso a tiempo su cuerpo para que la joven bruja caiga sobre él y no se lastime.

Los Li estaban sin palabra y Tien aterrado como pudo trato de huir del lugar y con dificultad salió de ahí.

Xiaoláng noto como el lugar donde iban a entrenar su padre empezó a tambalear y dijo:

-¡Padre tenemos que salir de aquí!-

Hien estaba en un dilema como jefe del Concilio debía quedarse y poner un hechizo de reparación pero su herida del costado no le permitía usar su magia, Xiaoláng se dio cuenta que su padre estaba herido y le hizo poner su brazo encima de sus hombros para salir del lugar.

Wei tomo en brazos a la joven bruja, pero tuvo gran dificultad porque con sus ropas mojadas pesaba mucho.

Fue cuestión de segundos, que les tomo salir del lugar cuando parte del Concilio se derrumbo detrás de ellos.

El personal del lugar se alerto por completo pero no paso a mayores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Mansión Li]**

La sorpresa fue general al ver llegar a los hombres con la joven en brazos y al jefe del Concilio herido.

Iean Li una mujer de un porte imponente, gran belleza y un poder de sanación extraordinario y matriarca de la Dinastía Li estaba teniendo serios problemas en tratar de hacer que la joven que trajo en brazos Wei despierte.

Futtien la hija mayor de Ieran y Hien Li había ya curado las heridas de su padre y hermano incluso ha Wei pero NO pudo ayudar a su madre a despertar a la joven extraña, sin embargos todos se quedaron completamente perplejos al sentir su nivel de magia.

El resto de las hijas de Ieran y Hien estaban fuera de la Mansión en un campamento de entrenamiento, ya que pronto tendrían pruebas para mejorar sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales.

Ahora todos en la Familia Li se preguntaban:

-¿Quién era la joven bruja? Y ¿Cuándo iba a despertar?-

**[Continuara]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3 Mensaje del plano astral

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 3: Mensajes del plano astral.**

**[En un extraño sueño]**

Sakura se sentía bajo un extraño hechizo, podía ver como imágenes incoherentes del espacio estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ella, sentía una extraña paz mezclado de la sensación que no debía estar ahí.

Las estrellas brillaban por todos lados.

La energía cósmica en su más puro estado se sentía.

Podía sentir el calor del sol como la ventisca helada de la luna.

De pronto el escenario cambio a penumbras, las voces en el ambiente susurraban una extraña melodía que sonaba hermosa pero ella no podía identificar.

Luego vino a ella tres visiones irreales.

Noto como los planetas, se alineaba perfectamente de pronto todo se volvió negro y de una impresionante explosión cósmica, el iris de sus ojos capto colores que no conocía, el cuarto apocalipsis y la destrucción de la tierra fue lo que vio, noto como sus cartas "CLOW" se tornaron de un color rojo brillante y 4 entes oscuros salieron de ella.

La carta tiempo congelo todo y fue cuando vio la figura de un anciano que le dijo:

-Mi señora, heredera de la sangre de los dioses, las energías cósmicas se renuevan cada 10.000 años, pero los hombres irresponsables hambrientos de poder pondrán en peligro su especie y toda vida en tu planeta, debes llevar un mensaje: A los doce guardianes celestes, para que detengan al caballero de las sombras y evite que libere. . . De pronto el mensaje se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Ante ella un ángel de alas negras le sonrío y le dijo:

-La clave de la profecía esta en los 12 pergaminos sagrados que están escondidos en la biblioteca de la Dinastía Li, cada pergamino se revelara ante ti con las llaves-

-¿Las llaves?-

-Hija de los dioses, tu misión es ubicar las llaves, en China hay tres llaves, tienes un año antes de reunirlas, porque cuando el solsticio invierno se manifieste el próximo año, la reversión de la tendencia al alargamiento de la duración de la noche y el acortamiento de las horas diurnas nos darán una noche que va durar 18 horas en ese tiempo los 7 planetas del cosmos se alinearan con el sol y la luna, es el momento que la profecía se cumpla-

-¿Qué profecía?-

-Tienes prohibido intervenir debes buscar las 12 espadas, los 12 pergaminos y los 12 guardianes cósmicos que reencarna en la tierra cada 10.000 años solo ellos pueden combatir al caballero de las sombras, y tus cartas debes acceder a las 4 Cartas Doradas que se encuentran en las 4 puntos cardinales de la Tierra-

-¿Cómo hare eso?-

-Tendrás ayuda, se acaba el tiempo para tu raza, descifra la profecía completa y crea las dos cartas faltantes con ayuda del hijo de Dios reencarnado en la tierra-

-¿Qué?, pero yo soy una bruja desastrosa-

-Tu poder aun no se revela y ten cuidado porque las cartas se están revelando al no tener a su ama y señora consigo, necesitas invocar el poder del báculo de la estrella que yace en tu interior, busca el tablero mágico que CLOW tu padre, creo . . .

-Clow no es mi padres es . . .

-Clow y Fujitaka son la misma persona, clave está en las espadas, la 1ra espada que la maneja el 1er guardián te mostrara el camino, busca el tablero, transforma las cartas, las vas a necesitar-

-Pero . . .

-Se me acaba el tiempo, pon atención: La segunda revelación durante tres atentados Hien, Xiaoláng Li deben morir, porque escrito esta que la Dinastía Li debe llegar a su fin, el caballero oscuro tomara su magia y su fuerza vital para despertar, tú debes es protegerlos, ellos no pueden perecer, porque los vas a necesitar-

-¿Qué?, pero yo no puedo hacer . . .

-No hay tiempo, tu destino era que nacieras en China, pero Clow conocía de estas profecía y quiso cambiar tu destino y el de los suyos, repudio su casta y salió de China a Japón, debes encontrarlo para que restituya la magia blanca-

-Son muchas cosas yo no podre con . . .

-En este nuevo mundo tú eres la mensajera, cuando despierte no recordaras nada pero actuaras por instinto, y la última revelación Sakura: La premonición, la predicción del futuro y la poder espiritual se despiertan contigo, hasta que tu hermano recobre sus energías y se reúna contigo.

-¿Qué? . . . No espera, yo no quiero ver muertos ni espíritus, apenas controlo mi magia-

-No puedes negarte, hija de los dioses, porque escrito esta que cada 10.000 años nace una persona con poder ilimitado que lleva su peso las responsabilidades de ser la mensajera de los dioses, y esas personas eres tú-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿No me pueden dar algo más fácil?-

-Los sentimientos humanos negativos no han tocado tu alma, eres un ser puro, casta y con el aura más clara de la tierra, eres el arcángel de Dios reencarnado en la tierra, tu misión es ser la mensajera.

Sakura lo miro con horror y el ángel de alas negras sonrío y dijo:

-No estarás solas, en esta reencarnación no estarás solas-

-Eso no me ayuda-

-Cumple con tu misión Sakura el tiempo se acaba-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después]**

Sakura despertó con una extraña sensación pero al hacerlo, ver el medio o el lugar que estaba fue completamente diferente para ella.

Era como ver un mundo y sentir que no estaba sola.

Tenía algo importante que hacer pero no recordaba que.

Se levanto y noto que ropas que no eran de ella y de las que no conocía, ya que en sus 16 años nunca había salido del Concilio de Japón que estaba en el Palacio Imperial de Japón y solo extendió su mano sobre su cabellos y su cuerpo y sus ropas se cambiaron a un traje imperial japonés, un kimono con mangas azules con flores de cerezos bordado en oro y el traje largo era en color celeste.

Dio unos breves pasos y fue cuando se topo con la mirada de sorpresa de Ieran Li quien le dijo:

-¡Ese es un hermoso traje!-

-Señora Li, gracias por lo que hizo por mí, su poder de sanación es impresionante-

-¡Hice lo que pude!-

-¿Cómo esta . . .

Sakura no pudo continuar, porque en ese momento ingreso Hien Li con su hijo y Wei por alguna razón que no supo descifrar noto su malestar de los tres hombres.

Xiaoláng en particular miro a la joven bruja y le dijo:

-¡Eres una bruja desastrosa! . . . ¡No es una pregunta la que hago sino una afirmación!- Dijo el joven con malestar.

Sus padres y Wei aguardaron la reacción de la joven bruja y ella dijo en un tono suave:

-En mí defensa su majestad [No sabía cómo llamarlo] y acoto rápidamente:

-No tengo un tutor por eso mi magia se sale de control-

-¡Eres una bruja desastrosa!- Volvió a decirle con reproche.

-¡Y usted es una persona completamente desagradable!-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Xiaoláng, no pierdas la compostura, eso no es propio de los hombres Li- Reclamo su padre.

-Lo siento padre pero como no molestarse, si gracias a estas desastrosa bruja el Concilio quedo completamente en ruinas-

Sakura abrió los ojos con horror y dijo:

-¿Qué paso?-

-Señorita Kinomoto, su magia se salió de control uso un hechizo avanzado y a los pocos segundos que salimos del lugar parte del Concilio se derrumbo pero ahora nos informaron que todo el Concilio colapso-

-Lo siento, puedo usar un hechizo de reparación si me dicen cómo hacerlo-

-¡No!- Dijo Hien en un tono suave pero firme y acoto rápidamente:

-Vamos a ir al Concilio a evaluar los daños pero si desea permanecer en nuestros dominios y bajo nuestra protección, tiene prohibido usar magia-

-No puedo hacer eso Señor Li, yo uso magia básica para todo-

-Entonces te vas-Dijo Xiaoláng en un tono firme.

-¡Xiaoláng!- Dijo Hien a su hijo.

-¡Lo siento! . . . Pero nuestra casa, nuestras reglas, ya tuvimos una muestra de lo que es capaz de hacer esta bruja, no me sorprendería que el Consejo de Ancianos invoque a una reunión para detectar el autor de la destrucción del Concilio y castigarlo y si escondemos a esta bruja en nuestro dominios vamos a poner en peligro nuestro liderazgo dentro de este-

Sakura guardo silencio por varios minutos, ella no debía estar ahí y entendía perfectamente el malestar del joven y odioso heredero porque pudo notar que a pesar de ser un joven con un nivel de magia fuerte, físicamente apuesto, tenía una carácter a su criterio horrible y aunque su trato con los hombres era limitado nunca se había topado con una persona tan sincera que sus comentarios directos la incomodaba, si no fuera por el pequeño accidente causado, le lanzaría un hechizo con la carta fuego para purificar su esencia pero aparto esos pensamientos porque si ella se enojaba seguro que su magia causaría algún desastre y tal como estaban las cosas mejor era permanecer calmada y dijo:

-No es mi intención incomodarlos con mi presencia, mejor me voy-

-¡No!- Dijeron al unisonó Wei, Hien, Ieran, Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de descontento y puso atención en lo que su padre dijo:

-No queremos a una bruja con un nivel de magia mortal suelta en nuestro territorio, las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas-

-Pero yo usualmente no uso magia, solo se activa de esa forma cuando estoy en peligro, en este caso nos atacaron-

-Tu sangre es pura, tenemos vampiros, lobos y otras especies que pagarían muy bien por tu sangre, no vamos exponerte a ellos, por favor Srta. Kinomoto quédese en nuestras instalaciones pero no use magia, iremos al Concilio y cuando regresemos hablaremos con usted- Dijo Hien en un tono firme.

-¿Debe regresar a Japón?- Pregunto Wei con cuidado.

-¡Sí! . . . Pero . . .

Sakura no sabía cómo explicarle los del hechizo fallido hacia la princesa japonesa y que su familia permanecía en poder de ella, Hien Li vio el portal que ella abrió pero no el hechizo fallido.

-Entonces querida, vamos para que comas algo y dejemos que los hombres hagan su trabajo-Dijo finalmente Ieran para aminorar la tensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura e Ieran salieron con dirección al comedor, Wei fue a prepara el vehículo hibrido para trasladarse a lo que quedo del Concilio del Oriente, Xiaoláng se animo a preguntar a su padre:

- ¿Vas a dejar que esa bruja se quede?-

-Esa bruja oculta algo, quiero mantenerla cerca-

-No entiendo por qué haces esto, pero la vigilare de cerca-

-¿No te agrada?-

-¡Tengo el presentimiento que nos va traer mayores problemas!-

Hien sonrío conciliadoramente y dijo:

-La misma sensación tengo yo pero por alguna razón que no explicar siento la necesidad de protegerla-

Xiaoláng miro a su padre seriamente y dijo:

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses padre, debo entrenar! . . . No pienso ser niñero de esa bruja . . .

-Que mejor forma de entrenar que enseñar-

-No pienso ser tutor de esa bruja, que lo haga Wei-

-Ella dijo que no había tenido un tutor y por eso no sabe de magia sin embargo viste lo que fue capaz de hacer, con el adecuado entrenamiento podemos tener a una bruja poderosa a nuestra disposición-

-¿Por qué a mí? . . . Esa bruja es sinónimo de desastres-

-Tienes razón debes prepararte para asumir tu liderazgo entonces debo ver una segunda opción-

-¿No estás pensando decirle a Eriol?-

-No lo había pensado pero es una excelente idea-

-Claro si quieres que primero se la lleve a la cama porque eso es lo que va pasar con ese playboy-Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche.

-¡Consultare al oráculo! . . . Eriol es una excelente opción.

El joven de cabellos castaños frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y dijo con enojo:

-Hasta que definas quien será el tutor de la bruja, yo estaré pendiente que no destruya nuestros dominios-

Hien sonrío complacido por la decisión de su hijo.

**[Continuara]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	4. CP4 ¿Espectros o Fantasmas?

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Espectros o Fantasmas?**

**[En la biblioteca de la Mansión Li]**

Ieran veía con interés como la joven bruja de cabellos castaños, extendía su mano a uno de los estantes más altos y susurro suavemente:

_-Viento sutil bájame el libro de allí-_

Una pequeña hilera de viento, que era invencible a los mortales sin magia, salió de la mano de la joven hechicera y bajo un libro antiguo y pesado.

Ieran a pesar de tener bloqueada su magia desde su nacimiento, pudo sentir el cambio de energía de la joven y dijo:

-¿Siempre usas rimas para hacer un hechizo?-

Sakura miro a la joven señora y sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Las rimas no son importante, pero desde los antiguos **Calas** las rimas le dan un mejor efecto a nuestros hechizos-

**-¿Calas?-**

-Los cuatro hechiceros que descubrieron la Magia, la entendieron y la estudiaron-

-¡Interesante! . . . ¿Qué buscas?-

-¡Información sobre los seres de noche!-

Ieran la miro sin entender y ella dijo:

-Nunca antes he salido de palacio y tengo la extraña sensación que antes de salir al mundo debo conocer contra que seres me he de enfrentar-

-¿De qué hablas Sakura?-

-Tuve una visión pero necesito información, lo encontré-

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunto Ieran con interés.

Sakura hizo un movimiento con la mano y el libro levito y leyó en voz alta:

Un **vampiro** es según el folclore de varias regiones es una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos [usualmente bajo la forma de la sangre] para mantenerse activo.

En algunas culturas orientales y americanas aborígenes, el vampiro es una deidad demoníaca o un dios menor que forma parte del panteón siniestro en sus mitologías.

En la cultura europea y occidental, así como en la cultura global contemporánea, el prototipo de vampiro más popular es el de origen eslavo, el de un ser humano convertido después de morir en un cadáver activo o depredador chupasangre-

Sakura hizo una pausa y miro a Ieran y le dijo:

-Este escrito, dada de antes del primer apocalipsis-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Por las fechas, en esa época se creía en un Dios omnisciente omnipotente-

-¿Te es útil la información?-

-Parte, veamos acá hay otro escrito sobre:

Orígenes del mito

Creencias sobre vampiros_._

Es probable que el mito del vampiro en el folclore de muchas culturas desde tiempos inmemoriales, provenga inicialmente de la necesidad de personificar la "sombra", uno de los arquetipos primordiales en el inconsciente colectivo, según conceptos de Carl Gustav Jung, y que representa los instintos o impulsos humanos reprimidos más primitivos.

Así sería la encarnación del mal como entidad y una representación del lado salvaje del hombre o su atavismo bestial, latente en su sistema límbico y en conflicto permanente con las normas sociales y religiosas.

Pero el mito, como es conocido en nuestros días, además del citado temor a los bajos instintos es también una combinación compleja de varios temores y creencias humanas que incluyen: la atribución a la sangre de ser fuente de poderío o vehículo del alma, el temor a la depredación y a la enfermedad o a la muerte y a su expresión más palpable como es el cadáver, así como a la fascinación temerosa por la inmortalidad y el instinto de supervivencia.

Algunos estudiosos sugieren que el mito del vampiro, sobre todo el que se popularizó en Europa después del siglo XVII, se debe en parte a la necesidad de explicar, en medio de una atmósfera de pánico colectivo, las epidemias causadas por enfermedades reales que asolaron Europa, antes de que la ciencia lograra explicarlas racionalmente

Sakura frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Por qué bloquean la magia de las mujeres en China?-

Ieran la quedo mirando sin entender y ella dijo:

-En Japón antes que la princesa Tomoyo tomara el trono el rey Clow Reed su padre, siempre me dijo que un vampiro no era un ser inmortal sino que envejece lentamente el tiempo en ellos es casi eterno pero se vuelven inmortal cuando toman la sangre de una hechicera y si es de sangre pura es decir de ascendencia solo de hechiceros sin haber mezcla con humanos, híbridos o cualquier otra raza, sus poderes se hacen fuertes, pero la hechicera al ser tomada por un vampiro se transformar en un ser peligroso y despiadado porque se vuelve esclavo del vampiro-

Ieran la miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-Hay temas que a las mujeres no se nos permiten preguntar por nuestro bienestar-

-Sé que mi nivel de magia es básico porque sin el entrenamiento debido no he desarrollado mis habilidades y dones como debe ser, pero el rey siempre nos dijo que la Magia no se puede bloquear, no entiendo como sus hombres han bloqueado las magias de sus mujeres, No tiene sentido-

_-Eso es porque no está bloqueada-_

Dijo una voz algo tétrica mientras el lugar se llenaba de niebla y ante ella una mujer de cabellos canosos y ojos ámbar.

Sakura se asusto tanto al ver el espectro que del susto salto sobre Ieran haciéndola perder el equilibrio y ambas fueron a dar contra uno de los libreros que tambaleo e hizo que varios libros gruesos y antiguos se les vinieran encima.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto alarmada Ieran al verse entre libros y con la joven encima.

Sakura mostro una palidez nada propia de ella y dijo en un tono lleno de nerviosismo:

-¿Un Fantasma?-

-¿Qué?-

-_Yo no soy un fantasma soy la matriarca de la familia Li soy Mei Li-_

Sakura se puso pálida y apretó el vestido de Ieran y ella le dijo:

-¡Cálmate Sakura! . . . Dime qué estás viendo. . .

Sakura respiro varias veces y noto la diversión del espectro que le dijo:

_-¡Que niña tan cobarde!-_

Sakura miro a Ieran y le dijo:

-¿La ve? - Señalo a donde estaban el espectro e Ieran contesto con calma:

-¡No! . . . Pero siento el ambiente pesado-

Sakura describió brevemente a la señora e Ieran abrió los ojos y dijo:

-¡Espera voy a mostrarte una foto! . . . Me dices si es ella, dame unos minutos-

Ieran dejo a una desconcertada Sakura en el piso que se quedo sin hablar al escuchar al espectro hablar:

_-¡Tengo 500 años, que no salgo de esta biblioteca!-_

Sakura estaba al borde del desmayo y le dijo:

-¿Usted es un fantasma?-

El espectro río a carcajadas y dijo con burla:

_-¡Interesante! . . . Para ser una bruja con poderes sorprendentes eres una completa miedosa-_

Sakura la miro con reproche y le dijo en voz alta mientras Ieran contenía la risa porque para ella Sakura estaba hablando sola, y era raro pero verla discutir era otra cosa:

-¡No me gustan los fantasmas además usted apareció así de la nada!-

El espectro no dejaba de reír cuando dijo con diversión:

_-¡Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien brujita!-_

-¡Sakura! – Dijo Ieran con diversión:

-¿Qué?

-¿Te das cuenta que estas discutiendo sola? . . . Y nos están mirando raro los empleados yo diría que por favor te controles, dime está es la foto del espectro que vistes-

-Eso es fácil para usted decirlo, soy yo quien la ve . . . ¡ES ELLA!-

-Mi suegra en vida no era una persona fácil dudo que de muerta haya cambiado-

Antes que Ieran diga algo más le cayó un libro pesado en la cabeza.

El fantasma de la matriarca Li lo hizo y la veía con reproche entonces Sakura la miro y por primera vez en esos minutos dijo mordiéndose los labios:

-Creo que debería ser más cuidadosa con sus comentarios señora Li-

Ieran se calló inmediatamente, no quería que su suegra muerta se enoje.

Mei Li la miro con recelo y le dijo a Sakura:

-_Dile qué aunque no hable escucho sus pensamientos._

Sakura trasmitió el mensaje e Ieran la miro seriamente y le dijo:

-Ella murió hace 500 años, tenía cerca de 300 años cuando murió pero fue todo un misterio-

_-Me asesinaron, fue una emboscada pero no recuerdo nada más-_

-Ella dice que la asesinaron que fue una emboscada, ¿Sabe algo al respecto?-

-Mi esposo nunca me dijo nada sobre el tema-

Sakura miro a Mei y dijo:

-Por ahora no podre hacer mayor cosa pero prometo que la vamos ayudar-

_-¡He estado aquí 500 años para mí, el tiempo es eterno, mi pequeña bruja-_

Sakura miro a Ieran y le pregunto:

-¿Puedo recorrer los exteriores de la casa para familiarizarme con ella?-

-Claro, para que no te pierdas lleva este pequeño trasmisor si no sabes cómo regresar presionas el botón y nos enviara una alerta, todos tenemos uno-

-¡Gracias señora Ieran!-

Por ahora ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

**[Continuara]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	5. CP5 Un pequeño susto

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 5: Un pequeño susto**

**[En el Concilio de Oriente]**

El consejo de ancianos, estaba reunido por primera vez en tres años y le dijeron al líder:

-Un concilio con magia reforzada, no se cae de la noche a la mañana. . . ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto uno de los ancianos con el semblante serio.

-Tian Santaki nos ataco y con el 12 matones- Dijo Hien en un tono suave pero firme.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-

-Mi hijo, Wei están de testigos-Dijo Hien

-Hemos detectado una magia fuerte dentro de tus dominios Hien, qué tienes que decir al respecto-Pregunto otro de los ancianos.

Hien miro a su hijo y acoto en un tono firme:

-Se abrió un portal tras-dimensional,le enseñaba a mi hijo como hacerlo-

-Sorprendente, tu hijo está en ese nivel-

-¡Sí! . . . Mi hijo está ya en ese nivel- Afirmo Hien con seriedad.

Wei estuvo atento a los comentarios de los ancianos pero noto un aura que no le era conocida cerca del lugar y se alerto miro al joven Xiaoláng y se acerco a él y con su mente le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa Wei?-

-¡Un vampiro!-

-¡No es posible! . . . Ellos están erradicados-

-¡No está solo!-

Xiaoláng no dijo nada más hizo uso su poder de concentración y noto cierta aura que le era familiar y dijo con reproche:

-Le dije a mi padre que esa bruja nos iba a traer problemas, cúbreme Wei-

-Joven Xiaoláng use a **Excalibur-**

Xiaoláng no dijo nada más y salió del lugar.

Wei solo se limito a cruzar mirada con Hien, dando entender que había problemas pero su hijo se haría cargo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Del otro lado del Concilio]**

Sakura estaba aterrada y asustada, los terrenos de la Mansión Li eran tan grandes y con su pésimo sentido de la ubicación se perdió, se olvido del trasmisor porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener nada en sus manos e intento hacer un hechizo de traslado para regresar sobre sus propios pasos.

Pero dijo mal el hechizo y en lugar de estar dentro de la Mansión Li fue a dar fuera de este en alguna parte del nuevo Hong Kong, el lugar al que llego era mustio, tétrico, el olor a muerte estaba en aire, ella abrió los ojos y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-No eres china, eres una bruja, sangre de hechicera pura es deliciosa-

Dijo el joven vampiro que estaba cerca del lugar y el aroma corporal que despedía la joven bruja lo sobre-excito.

Sakura se petrifico nunca en sus 16 años había estado cerca de un vampiro, sabía que dónde la mordía, estaba pérdida pero su temor pudo más que solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero se quedo sin aliento cuando sintió la punta de una espada que se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Xiaoláng había cercenado la cabeza del vampiro, Sakura abrió sus ojos y miro con terror el cuerpo inerte que caía al piso y Xiaoláng le dijo:

-Las mujeres de nuestro clan, no las persiguen los vampiros. . . ¿Quién diablo eres?-

-¡Una bruja con muy mala suerte!- Susurro la joven castaña que aun estaba asustada.

Xiaoláng la miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-No sé como llegaste a este lugar pero es peligroso que estés aquí . . . ¿Sabes esconder tu aura?-

-¡No señor!-

Xiaoláng la miro ahora con el ceño fruncido cuando pregunto por segunda vez:

-¿Sabes el hechizo de tele transportación?-

-Ese fue el que trate de usar pero no se que hice mal y vine a dar acá-

-Eres increíble! –

Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche mientras se agarraba del cabello en señal de molestia y le dijo:

-Abres un porta tras-dimensional, destruyes el concilio . . . ¿No puedes hacer un simple hechizo de tele-transportación? . . . ¡Eres un desastre! . . . ¿Hay algún hechizo que puedas hacer sin causar desastres?-

-¡Puedo convertirte en cucaracha, ese hechizo si lo domino!-

Dijo Sakura con reproche, ella sabía que era un desastre con la magia pero le molestaba mucho que señalaran en lo que era mala y este joven en particular ya le estaba cayendo mal, no entendía porqué sin tratarla la detestaban

Xiaoláng la miro con reproche y dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo:

-¡Salgamos de aquí antes que venga otro vampiro!-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y fue cuando noto algo que le llamo mucho la atención:

-¡Excalibur! . . . ¡Tú eres el guardián de esa espada! . . . ¡Imposible!-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Puedo tocar tu espada?-

-¡NO!-

Xiaoláng no le dio opción a nada cuando vio venir hacia ellos Wei y su padre y les dijo:

-¡Fue atacada por un vampiro!-

-¿Te mordió?-Pregunto Hien

-¡No señor!-

-Vamos a la casa, Wei, hijo ustedes encárguense del vampiro, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-

Sakura miro a los hombres salir y al regresar la mirada hacia Hien el le dijo con el semblante serio:

-¿Por qué estabas aquí?-

Sakura le conto a breves rasgo lo del hechizo errado, entonces Hien la miro seriamente y le dijo:

-¡Necesitas un tutor y un guardián de paso, creo que tengo a la persona perfecta para eso!

Sakura lo miro con interés pero no le pareció apropiado leer su mente solo esperaba que su tutor sea cualquier persona menos su hijo porque si no tenía la certeza que iba tener serios problemas con él.

**[Continuara]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	6. CP6 ¿Tutor?

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Tutor?**

**[Mansión Li]**

Sakura estaba sin palabras al escuchar las palabras del patriarca Li cuándo este le pregunto:

-¿Estás de acuerdo?-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras cuando Ieran dijo:

-¡Es una excelente opción Sakura! . . . Mi hijo está preparándose para ser el sucesor de mi esposo y su nivel de magia es excepcional se perfila dentro de los magos más poderosos de sus nivel.

**[Sakura POV]**

Ellos no pueden estar hablando en serio. Li Xiaoláng como mi tutor, ese hombre me va matar, me comerá viva, me hará sushi y luego me freira en aceite.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Diablos! . . . Ella tenía razón, hice mal el hechizo de traducción.

-¡NO VOY HACER LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!- Grito Xiaoláng con malestar, en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de su error y dijo en voz alta:

-¡ME NIEGO QUE ESTE SUJETO SEA MI TUTOR! . . . ¿Acaso no hay otro qué me puede enseñar?-

-A mí tampoco me agrada ser tú niñero-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡BASTA!- Dijo Hien con seriedad y su hijo lo miro con el semblante serio mientras que Sakura lo miro con enojo y él recalco:

-¡Podemos tenerte en nuestros dominios bajo ciertas reglas! . . . La primera es que mi hijo sea tanto tu tutor como tu guardián-

Ante el gesto negativo de la joven, Hien dijo en un tono firme:

-Si no aceptas me veré obligado avisarle al Concilio sobre su presencia y ellos decidirán qué hacer con usted-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras cuando Hien dijo en un tono conciliador:

-Mi hijo se compromete ayudarla y a enseñarle-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendido Xiaoláng y Sakura ignoro su pregunta y se animo a preguntar directamente al hombre:

-¿A cambio de qué?-

-¡Tu magia tiene que estar a nuestra disposición!-

-¿Haré algún tipo de juramento?-

-Bajo la Luna Nueva que será en tres días, tienes hasta ese tiempo para darme tu respuesta, por ahora puedes retirarte a descansar-

Sakura salió de la sala junto con Ieran y Hien miro a su hijo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No vuelvas a contradecir mis órdenes y a contestar de esa forma!-

-¡Lo siento padre! . . . Pero por alguna razón qué no sé explicar esa bruja me da la impresión que me va traer serios problemas-

-La misma sensación tengo yo pero mi instinto me dice que nos va ser útil-

-¿Espero que no se equivoque padre?-

Hien miro a su hijo y dijo:

-Cambia el hechizo de traductor de general a particular-

-¡Tienes razón!-

Mientras Xiaoláng cambiaba el hecho en la habitación que habían asignado a Sakura ella estaba en un dilema solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-No creo que tenga otra salida que aceptar al sujeto ese como mi tutor, me pregunto cómo estarán Yue y Kerberus, encima debo buscar esas llaves. . . Necesito ir a la biblioteca e investigar-

Sakura miro al cielo y dijo en voz alta:

-Falta un par de horas para la cena, mejor voy a la biblioteca. . .

Sakura iba abrir la puerta cuando recordó el fantasma que había en el lugar y dijo en voz alta con recelo:

-Pensarlo bien, mejor lo veo mañana. . . Vamos no seas cobarde Sakura necesitas investigar más sobre aquella visión-

Sakura salió de la habitación y termino perdida en el pasillo cuando noto una luz en una puerta entre abierta y al acercarse noto para su asombro cómo se abrió y se quedo sin palabras.

En un tono que denotaba su reproche Xiaoláng dijo mientras abría la puerta por completo y afirmo:

-¡VOY HACER TU TUTOR! . . . Pero escúchame bien bruja desastrosa, vas hacer absolutamente todo lo que te diga. . . ¿Te quedo claro?-

Sakura se quedo perpleja no por el tono que uso sino por la forma como estaba vestido resaltaba muy bien los atributos del joven que iba ser su tutor y mostraba ciertas partes que una joven casta, pura y recatada como ella nunca antes había visto y él dijo con enojo:

-¿Por qué diablos NO hablas? . . . ¿Te mordió la lengua el gato?-

La joven no contesto y más bien bajo la cara completamente roja de la incomodidad experimentada y él reclamo con enojo:

-¡Déjame de mirarme así! . . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Cómo? . . .

Esta vez Xiaoláng dio pasos firmes hacia ella que la hizo retroceder hasta que toco la pared y dijo con enojo:

-¿Por qué me miras cómo si estuviera desnudo?-

Sakura no pudo evitar balbucear unas palabras que no se entendías hasta que dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡Tiene la . . . Yukata abierta!-

Ante ese comentario, ahora el de la incomodidad y el rostro rojo era él: Li Xiaoláng.

**[Continuara]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Capítulos cortos me permiten hacer actualizaciones más rápidas. ^.^**

**3.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	7. CP7 Escudo

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 7****: ****Escudo.**

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al verse expuesto ante la joven de cabellos castaños y dijo con malestar mientras se cerraba la yukata.

-¿Impresionada por lo que vistes?-

-¿Por esa lombriz?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Sakura no tenía idea porque contesto de esa forma pero realmente el aura oscura del joven la tenía tensa y ella dijo con reproche:

-¡Usted es un completo indecente!-

-¡Usted es una . . . .

¡XIALONG! . . . ¿Qué haces vestido de esa forma y porqué acosas a nuestra invitada?-

-¡Madre! . . . Iba tomar un baño a las aguas termales cuando accidentalmente me tope con . . .

-¡Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura! . . . No pequeña bruja ni menos bruja desastrosa. . .

Xiaoláng miro a la joven bruja y dijo entre dientes:

-¡KINOMOTO!-

-Bueno en ese caso ve a darte tu baño, que debo hablar con Sakura-

-¡Permiso!-

-¿Dígame señora Ieran?-

-Vamos a tu habitación-

Sakura no hizo pregunta alguna, cuando siguió a pasos cortos a la señora de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después]**

Xiaoláng había llegado a los baños terminales que cruzaban por la mitad de la mansión Li y al abrirse la yutaka vio fijamente sus partes nobles y dijo con malestar:

-¡Maldita bruja! . . . Mi miembro es de buen tamaño, soy un joven bien dotado para mi edad. . . [Gruñido de frustración] . . .

Ingreso al agua caliente sin cuidado alguno e ignoro la sensación de su piel quemándose cuando dijo con enojo:

-Qué osada, decirle a mi miembro lombriz. . . ¡La odio!-

Empezó hacer pequeños remolinos en el agua para canalizar su enojo y decidió por ahora dejar de pensar en la pequeña bruja e intentar relajarse, iba tener unos días complicados porque oficialmente al día siguiente con juramento o no, él se iba convertir en el guardián y tutor de la pequeña bruja, no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-Siento que las calamidades van a llegar. . . Y todo por culpa de la bruja desastrosa eso . . . [Gruñido de Frustración] . . . ¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza? . . .

-¿Joven Xiaoláng, está bien?-

-¡Wei! . . . ¿Qué haces a esta hora, es un poco tarde?-

-¡Tenemos un pequeño problema!-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Los del Consejo de Anciano vendrán mañana a primera hora-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y pregunto con seriedad:

-¿Es por la bruja?-

-¡Se filtro que protegemos al enemigo!-

-¿Qué dice mi padre al respecto?-

-Me mando avisarle que acorte su baño y que lo espera en su despacho en una hora-

-¡Gracias Wei!-

-¡Permiso!-

-¿Y ahora qué va pasar?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la habitación de Sakura]**

Sakura escuchaba con atención las instrucciones de la señora Ieran Li al verla preparar una pequeña maleta para ella y le dijo:

-Hien dispuso que vayas a pasar dos días en nuestra casa del lago-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mañana vendrán los anciano del Consejo, no podemos arriesgarnos y hay algo más . . . Debes aprender a esconder tu aura-

-¿Cómo hago eso?-

-Mi hijo te enseñara-

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de horror y pregunto con nerviosismo:

-¿Voy a viajar con su hijo?-

-Por ahora es la única persona que puede proteger es él-

-¿Por qué?-

-Nadie sospecharía del heredero de la Dinastía Li-

-Pero. . . **[Toc-Toc]** . . . ¡Permiso!-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al ver al joven heredero vestido con su traje imperial y él dijo en un tono serio:

-No puedo creer que vaya hacer esto. . . ¡Dame tu mano!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡No hagas preguntas! . . . Xiaoláng tomo la mano de la joven y dijo en un tono serio mientras de sus dedos un haz de luz salía y tomo forma de un gran ovalo:

-El portal nos llevara a la casa del lago. . . Madre, mi padre quiere verle-

-Ve con cuidado hijo-

-¡Estaremos de regreso en dos días!-

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna cuando traspaso el portal y ante sus ojos una hermosa casa rustica estaba en el centro y a los lados un inmenso bosque y noto como el lugar era protegido por una extraña barrara y Xiaoáng al soltar su mano dijo:

-El lugar está protegido por una barrera especial aquí no nos podrán encontrar-

**[Sakura POV]**

Esta fuerza la conozco es como el de la carta Escudo.

-Escucha, necesitas aprender esconder tu aura-

-¿Cómo hago eso?-

-Canaliza tu energía y piensa en desaparecerla lentamente-

Sakura puso su mente en blanco, aspiro con suavidad el suave aroma del bosque.

Se familiarizo con los sonidos y con cada energía que habían en el lugar.

No tuvo problema en sentir la energía que emanaba el cuerpo de Xiaoláng, noto a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados que su aura, era de un color verde completamente puro.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño cuando dijo:

-¡No te concentres en mí! . . . Desaparece. . .

Sakura se desconcentro cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Desaparece! . . . De pronto para su asombro Xiaoláng se esfumo en el aire y su ropa cayó al piso y ella abrió los ojos con horror y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Aparece! . . . ¡Aparece! . . . . [ZAZ] . . . [ZAZ]

**[Sonido de un cuerpo cayendo de forma violenta al agua] **

Sakura abrió los ojos con horror cuando Xiaoláng apareció en medio del lago completamente enojado y grito:

-¡TE DIJE DESAPARECE TU AURA NO QUE ME DESAPAREZCAS A MI!-

Poco le importo si estaba desnudo o no,nado con rapidez y salió del agua como alma que lleva el diablo y tomo su ropo y dijo de forma abrupta:

-¡MALDITA SEA ERES UNA BRUJA COMPLETAMENTE DESASTROZA!-

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna porque aun estaba perturbada de haber visto a su futuro tutor sin ropa.

No sabía si seguirlo o no pero por ahora prefirió quedarse callada.

**[Continuara]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	8. CP8 Planes

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 8****:**** ¡****Planes!**

**[En la Mansión Li]**

-¿Querido necesitas hablar conmigo?-

-¡Si mi amor! . . . Mañana los ancianos vendrán a desayunar-

-¡Lo sé mi amor! . . . ¿Qué piensas sobre la joven bruja?-

-¡Es prácticamente una niña! . . . Pero su magia es la misma que Clow Reed-

-¿Descendiente directo?-

-Quiero que llames a Eriol Hiragizawa, él tal vez nos pueda dar respuestas sobre este tema-

-Pero Eriol está en otra dimensión purificando su alma-

-¡Es necesario que venga!-

-Lo invocare el mismo día que es luna llena para aprovechar el juramento de la pequeña bruja-

-¡Espero que Xiaoláng no tenga mayores problemas al lidiar con ella!-

-No lo creo querido, la joven tiene un aura pura, carece de toda malicia-

-Sin embargo Xiaoláng se notaba contrariado-

-Si Xiaoláng va ser tu sucesor debe aprender a enseñar, él carece de toda paciencia, creo que la compañía de la joven le hará bien, siempre ha evitado socializar-

-¿No sé de dónde saco ese carácter tan huraño?- Pregunto Hien con reproche y su esposa sonrío levemente cuando dijo:

-Mi amor tú eras exactamente igual que nuestro hijo-

Hien abrió los ojos abruptamente en señal de asombro ante tal revelación y su esposa señalo:

-¡Ser un Li no es nada fácil!-

-Ahora temo por la joven-

-No te preocupes una vez que ella domine su magia se convertirá en un buen oponente para nuestro hijo, tengo la confianza que llegarán hacer grandes amigos-

-Espero no haberme equivocado, vamos a descansar mañana será un día difícil-

-¡Tienes razón!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al sur de Hong Kong]**

-¿Estás seguro de lo qué me estás diciendo Santaki?-

-Si señor Sasaki, los Li protegen a una pequeña bruja de ascendencia japonesa, fue ella la que mato a mis hombres, su poder es abrumador pero se manifiesta cuando siente temor-

-Entonces creo que es hora de pasar al plan B-

-¿Aprovechare la luna llena para atacar?-

-¡NO! . . . Ese día se hace la purificación del agua en la Mansión Li, sería demasiado obvio el ataque la seguridad se refuerza-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Es hora que mi hija Rika muestre interés en el joven heredero de la Dinastía Li-

-¿Va pedir compromiso entre ellos?-

-Necesitamos a una espía dentro de la Mansión Li-

-¿Aún sigue en pie lo del veneno?-

-Por supuesto, debes preparar de forma adicional un potente somnífero-

Ante el rostro desconcertado del hombre, Sasaki señalo:

-Si la bruja es una hechicera de sangre pura nos conviene tomar su sangre y drenar su poder-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Entonces mataremos a Hien y a su hijo de una sola vez y a la bruja la secuestramos-

-¡Exacto! . . . Con los Li fuera nos va hacer más fácil termina son las familias que los apoyan y puedo tomar el control del Concilio del Oriente-

-Entonces me retiro, iré avisarle a su hija-

Sasaki Milano sonrío de una manera siniestras, había tenido años planificando la caída de los Li pero siempre sus planes se veían malogrados, por los aliados de la Familia Li, no sabía cómo se las ingeniaban pero ellos siempre estaban un paso delante de sus planes.

Esta vez iba ser diferente, se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su hermosa y sensual hija estaba frente a él y le dijo:

-¡Padre me mando a llamar!-

-¡Tengo un trabajo especial para ti!-

-¡Usted dirá!-

Le tomo cerca de tres horas a Milano darle las instrucciones puntuales a su hija sobre lo qué debía hacer dentro de la Mansión Li como su espía personal.

Rika que compartía en secreto, la práctica de la magia negra y la ambición de su padre sonrío complacida, había puesto sus ojos en el joven heredero hace mucho tiempo pero él nunca mostro interés en él a pesar de sus fútiles coqueteos y no era la única pero él nunca se mostro interesado en las jóvenes que se mostraban interesadas en él.

Rika incluso llego a cuestionar la inclinación sexual del joven heredero, pero a la larga no le importa, convertirse en su prometida era algo importante y si llegaba a casarse con él aseguraba tener acceso a la fortuna Li que era invaluable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la casa de campo]**

Sakura estaba teniendo un mal momento en concentrarse, sobre todo cuando no podía sacarse la imagen desnuda de su tutor en su cabeza.

Luego que Xiaoláng ingresar a la casa y se vistiera de forma rápida grito con malestar:

-¡ENTRA!-

Sakura avanzo a pasos cortos, no tenía idea que decir cuándo él dijo:

-Voy a preparar algo para comer, ahí está la chimenea prende el fuego . . .

Sakura vio las leñas entonces extendió su mano para hacer un sencillo hechizo de levitación y Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡SIN MAGIA!-

-¡NO ME GRITES!-

Xiaoláng se agarro el cabello en señal de frustración y dijo en voz alta:

-¿No puedes hacer las cosas sin magia?-

-¡En palacio siempre hacía todo con magia!-

-¿Entonces cómo es que eres tan destroza en usarla?-

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando dijo con malestar:

-¡Hechizos domésticos los domino!-

-¿Así?-

Sakura miro la leña extendió su mano y esta cayó abruptamente dentro de la chimenea y ella dijo con enojo haciendo un haz de luz que salió de sus dedos:

-¡FUEGO!-

Con lo que no contaba era que el haz de luz prendiera no solo la leña sino la manga del joven y él inmediatamente lo apago con su mano y dijo con enojo:

-¿Qué decía sobre dominar los hechizos domésticos?-

-¡Los domino! . . . Pero mi magia se nutre de mis emociones y mientras más enojada este se desestabiliza-

-Vamos a poner una regla NO vas usar Magia hasta que yo lo ordene. . . ¿Te quedo claro?-

Sakura no contesto y él dijo con seriedad:

-Mañana trabajaremos en que aprendas a esconder tu aura y después te enseñare hacer las cosas básicas del uso diario para que te desenvuelvas sola. . . ¿Entendiste?-

Sakura se limito mover la cabeza con un gesto positivo y él dijo:

-Ahora ve a tomar un baño. . . Se quedo callado por un segundo cuándo dijo:

-¿Dime que al menos te bañas sola?-

-¡No! . . . En palacio siempre estaba acompañada y para las labores domesticas tenía dos doncellas a mi disposición. . . Pero no daré problemas, yo puedo bañarme sola-

Xiaoláng por alguna razón que no supo explicar se puso incomodo y dijo:

-Ve a darte un baño y . . .

-¿Me puedo bañar en el lago?-

-¡El lago es profundo!-

-¡Eso no es problema!-

-Ok ve pero no te demores. . .

-¡Gracias!-

-¡Eh! . . . Hay ropa limpia en uno de los armarios, incluso Yukatas en la primera habitación-

-¡Gracias!-

Mientras Sakura iba por sus cosas para darse un baño caliente porque ella con un rápido hechizo de fuego iba convertir el lago en aguas termales para relajarse, Xiaoláng se apresuro hacer la cena, después de todo quería descansar temprano para poder al día siguiente, empezar a instruir a la pequeña bruja en cuando al uso adecuado de la magia pero se extraño que haya pasado más de una hora y ella no regresara para cenar entonces dijo con asombro:

-Me olvide preguntarle si sabe nadar. . . Ahora falta que esta bruja se haya ahogado. . . ¡Diablos! . . . Esto no está pasando.

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al salir de la casa y a pesar que era tarde noto con asombro la espesa niebla que envolvía el lago y dijo con asombro:

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? . . . ¡KINOMOTO! . . . ¿Dónde estás? . . . ¡BRUJA!-

Empezó a buscarla pero con la niebla que realmente era humo y eso lo supo a los pocos segundos de cuando se lanzo al agua y está estaba hirviendo.

Fue inevitable para él no gritar y salir abruptamente del agua gritando en voz alta:

-¡HAY! . . . ¡ESTO QUEMA! . . . ¡Maldita Bruja! . . . ¿Qué diablos hiciste?-

Al salir del agua hirviendo, con enojo invoco el poder del viento para disiparla, entonces noto con asombro a lo lejos algo que flotaba, realmente se enojo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡YO LA ARRASTRO! . . . ¿Acaso se quedo dormida en esta agua hirviendo? . . . ¡BRUJA VEN ACA! . . . ¡KINOMOTO! . . .

Xiaoláng no podía estar más enojado primero ella no le escuchaba y segundo su ropa estaba a un costado del lago, en esos momentos maldecía su suerte.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	9. CP9 Empieza el entrenamiento

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 9****: ****Empieza el entrenamiento****.**

Xiaoláng a pesar de lo rojo que estaba, solo pudo hacer un hechizo de transportación, que lo llevo a estar exactamente sobre la bruja, trato de concentrarse en ella.

La bruja estaba completamente desnuda dentro del agua hirviendo pero él no podía ver por completo su desnudez por el humo que salía y grito:

-¡MALDITA BRUJA DESPIERTATE!-

Ese grito hizo que Sakura se despertara por completo y se hundiera, Xiaoláng se alerto cuando inclino su mano hacia ella pero no fue necesario tomarla porque ella saco su cabeza y empezó a toser entonces él dijo con malestar:

-¡Sal en este mismo momento!-

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo palabra alguna y se hundió en el agua.

Xiaoláng hizo otro movimiento con sus manos y se tele-transporto a la orilla a esperarla junto con su ropa.

Al sentir que ella estaba cerca, cerros sus ojos, evito pensar que ella estaba desnuda a pocos metros de él vistiéndose, se perdió en sus pensamientos que cuando se extraño del silencio abrumador en el lugar abrió sus ojos y noto que ella no estaba.

Solo pudo decir con malestar:

-Esta bruja de pacotilla me dejo botado. . . ¡Me va escuchar!-

Sin prisa alguna y a pasos cortos pero firmes se dirigió a la casa.

Se extraño ver las luces apagas entonces busco con ahínco a la bruja, iba hablar muy seriamente con ella, con lo que no conto es encontrarla profundamente dormida.

Maldijo su suerte una y otra vez en voz baja pero el bien de su cordura prefirió salir del lugar no sin antes cerrar con llave para que la pequeña bruja no se escape.

Sakura al darse cuenta que estaba sola abrió los ojos y respiro con calma entonces dijo con pesar:

-Eso estuvo cerca. . . [Suspiro de Alivio]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Li]**

La Familia Li daba la bienvenida a la Familia Sasaki.

Sasaki Milano sonrío con calma cuando dijo:

-Gracias por aceptar mi solicitud para que mi hija sea la primera candidata hacer la prometida del joven heredero de la dinastía Li-

Hien miro a Milano y disimulo su malestar al decir:

-Nos complace que su hija haya puesto sus ojos en nuestro hijo-

-¿Cuándo contaremos con la presencia de Rika?- Pregunto Ieran con curiosidad y Milano dijo:

-Mi hija vendrá en tres días-

Hien miro a Milano y le dijo:

-¿Buscas algo Milano?-

-Me extraño ver al Consejo de Ancianos en tu casa, no he sido notificado de . . .

-¡Disculpa Milano pero el tema con el Consejo de Ancianos es algo personal!-

-¡OH! . . ¡Lo siento no fue mi intención pecar de entrometido!-

Hien e Ieran miraron salir del lugar al imponente hombre, cuando se quedaron solos Ieran dijo con calma:

-¡No me agrada tener entre nosotros a la hija de ese hombre!-

-A mi tampoco pero si nos negamos pueden sospechar sobre la pequeña bruja que protegemos-

-¡Espero que Xiaoláng le enseñe a esconder su aura!-

-La Luna Nueva será en dos días, iremos a la casa del lago para hacer el ritual-

-¡Espero que funcione querido! . . . Si no tendremos grandes problemas con el Consejo de Ancianos-

-¡Eso no va pasar! . . . Vamos a desviar el tema con esto de cortejo-

-¿Crees que Xiaoláng va aceptar algo así?-

-¡Es algo temporal! . . . Ese compromiso no se va llegar acabo-

-Iré a prepara lo que necesitamos para el ritual-

-Ve querida yo te alcanzo. . .

Al notar que su esposa salía de la sala, Hien se dirigió al despacho y entre las sombres se topo con su fiel amigo:

-¿Escuchaste todo Wei?-

-¡Estamos en problemas!-

-¡Vigila a Sasaki! . . . Algo me dice que la imposición de su hija es por algo-

-No te preocupes, ella no sabrá que seré su sombra-

-Vamos al despacho debo darte instrucciones puntuales-

-Te sigo-

Mientras los hombres salían del lugar, un extraño espectro que se había atrevido salir de la biblioteca dijo en voz baja:

_-Presiento que el peligro se acerca a mi familia, es como aquella vez cuando me asesinaron-_

Con ese extraño comentario la figura espectral regreso a su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Xiaoláng miraba a Sakura con asombro cuando pregunto:

-¿De dónde salió esta comida?-

-Una de las criadas en palacio me enseño hacer un par de platillos básicos. . . ¿Espero que sea de su agrado?-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Pescado a la leña, con ensalada mixta. . . También hice café y pan casero-

-¿Qué es eso de allá?-

-Sushi y bolas de arroz. . .Comida Japonesa . . . Es básica . . . Esta es la salsa de soja . . . Si deseas puedes tomarla con té verde-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y decidió probar de todo un poco entonces dijo con asombro:

-¡Esta muy bueno! . . . ¿Pensé qué no podías hacer nada sin magia?-

Sakura bajo la mirada y él frunció el ceño cuando pregunto:

-¿Usaste magias para hacer el desayuno?-

-Sola para sacar los pescados del agua-

-¿Segura? . . . ¿Por qué estos vegetales no los reconozco?-

Sakura se hizo la desentendida cuando pregunto:

-¿Deseas tomar té, café o jugo de naranja?-

-En este lugar no hay naranjas-

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-No debes usar magia pero por hoy va pasar. . . Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas para poder aprender a esconder tu aura-

-¿Cómo haré eso?-

-Primero comamos y Segundo te vas a poner esta túnica blanca, te voy enseñar varios ejercicios de respiración y concentración luego te enseñare como esconder tu magia y por ende tu esencia-

-¿No es lo mismo?-

-No lo es, tu aura es tu magia mientras que tu esencia es tu presencia como persona-

Sakura puso atención a los comentarios sobre magia y aura que Xiaoláng le comento con calma, luego de comer el delicioso desayuno hecho por ella y su magia, se dispuso a cambiarse y a seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Con mucho esfuerzo Sakura aprendió a esconder su aura y su esencia como persona.

Pero decidió practicar con ahincó para poder hacer el ritual al día siguiente.

Al final del día Xiaoláng veía con asombro como la bruja pudo esconder su aura y su esencia y le dijo en voz alta:

-¡PUEDES APARECER! . . . ¡DOMINAS LA TECNICA!

Sakura salió de uno de los árboles y dijo con cansancio:

-¡Hacer esto fatiga!-

-¡Es hasta que te acostumbres! . . . Vamos a preparar la cena. . .

-Primero quiero tomar un baño-

Xiaoláng la miro con reproche y dijo:

-Tomaras uno adentro y nada de quedarte dormida en la ducha-

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno por ahora estaba realmente agotada y necesitaba ese baño para recuperar fuerzas.

Mientras ella se iba del lugar con dirección a la casa, Xiaoláng dijo en voz baja:

-¡Increíble! . . . Pensé que me daría mayor problemas pero no . . . En el momento que ella entrene como se debe se convertirá en una hechicera realmente poderosa. Mejor voy a preparar la cena . . . Mañana será el ritual y debemos descansar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Sasaki]**

-Tienes cara tus instrucciones hija-

-¡Perfectamente padre!-

-Toma el brebaje del ensueño. . . Una vez que ubiques a la bruja de sangre pura ya sabes que hacer-

-Si padre no se preocupe-

-Termina de preparar tus cosas, recuerda en tres días te mudaras a la mansión Li-

-¡Permiso Padre!-

Al salir de la habitación Rika dijo en voz baja:

-Los Li no tienen idea de lo que les espera-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-¡Felices Fiestas! Sigan leyendo ahora empiezo a editar: ¿Cómo paso esto?.**

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	10. CP10 ¡El Juramento!

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 10: ¡El Juramento!**

**[Al día siguiente]**

Xiaoláng miro con asombro a la pequeña bruja y pregunto:

-¿De dónde sacaste ese traje?-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-Para las ceremonias tenemos dos trajes en dos tonos-

-¿Usaste magia de nuevo?-Preguntó Xiaoláng con reproche pero antes que ella contestara noto la presencia de sus padres en el lugar entonces al salir de la casa pregunto por segunda vez:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¡Hay un cambio de planes, hijo!- Dijo Hien con un tono serio mientras su esposa señalo con calma:

-¡Lindo traje Sakura pero para el juramento necesitas una yukata de color blanca!-

Mientras Ieran se llevaba a Sakura e ingresaban juntas a la casa, Hien le dijo a su hijo en un tono serio:

-¿Le enseñases a Sakura cómo esconder su aura?-

-¡Sí! . . . Pero aún debe practicar-

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! . . . Sasaki va enviar a su hija Rika a nuestras instalaciones-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Le interesa que ella se convierta en tu prometida-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con malestar y su padre dijo con calma:

-¡No te preocupes! . . . No tengo intención que te comprometas con ella, tengo la impresión que los Sasaki traman algo, tú debes es descubrir que se traen entre mano-

-¿Cuándo se va instalar en la casa?-

-¡Mañana!-

-¡Haré lo que pueda!-

-Vamos almorzar con ustedes, para ver como entrenas a la pequeña bruja pero cuando ustedes regresen necesito que ella esconda por completo su aura sino estaremos en serios problemas-

-¿No podremos bloquear su magia?-

-¡No! . . . Ella es una hechicera pura, los hechizos de bloqueo se hacen cuando las hechiceras son bebes-

-¡Entiendo!-

-Además debo comentarte algo puntual-

-¿Qué paso?-

-¡Eriol pasara hacer el tutor de Sakura!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque la próxima semana tendremos a los diferentes representantes a los clanes anexos y se verá extraño que mi heredero y sucesor, sea el tutor de una bruja ajeno a nuestro clan-

-¿Por qué elegiste a Eriol?-

-Porque él siempre se ha visto rodeado de hermosas mujeres, no llamara la atención en cambio tú . . . ¿Por qué te enojas?-

-¡Eriol es un playboy! . . . ¿Vas exponer a una niña en las garras del lobo feroz?-

Hien frunció el ceño y pregunto:

-¿Acaso paso algo entre tú y la bruja?-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto entonces Hien dijo:

-¡Reaccionas cómo un marido celoso!-

-¿Qué?. ¡Por supuesto qué no! . . . Lo que quiero evitar es que la bruja caiga en manos de un . . . Ante las expresiones de reproche de Xiaoláng su padre dijo con calma:

-¡Deja tus celos de lado y concéntrate en vigilar a Sasaki!-

-¡No tengo celos! . . . Tan solo no quiero que la bruja nos traiga más problemas y si la expones a las garras de Eriol, eso exactamente va pasar-

Hien miro a su hijo con seriedad pero al ver el cielo oscurecerse dijo en voz alta:

-¿Eclipse?-

-¡No lo creo! . . . Pero este fenómeno es extraño, ayer también el cielo se nublo de esta forma-

-¿Tendrá qué ver con Sakura?-

-¡Todo es posible! . . . Vamos a comer para que nos veas entrenar-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . ¿Dime, cómo ha sido tu convivencia con la bruja?-

Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando dijo en un tono cortante:

-Te lo resumo en una palabra: ¡DESASTROSA!-

-¿Tan mala es con la magia?-

-¡No! . . .Pero su magia está ligado con sus emociones, de una forma tan impresionante que basta con que distraiga un segundo y las consecuencias son terribles-

Ese comentario capto la atención de Hien pero por ahora dejo de lado la conversación porque estaban cortos con respecto al tiempo y al día siguiente iban a tener invitados no deseados en sus instalaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

Xiaoláng miro con interés a la bruja que se notaba nerviosa y le pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Eh!- Sakura lo miro sin entender y él dijo con suavidad mientras veía a sus padres ir hacia el lago:

-He visto como tocas los brazaletes de tus manos. . . ¿Por qué haces eso?-

-¡Tengo una duda con respecto a este juramento!-

-¿Qué será?- Pregunto Hien al venir hacia ellos con una yukata de color blanca y Sakura dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡No sé las consecuencias de consagrar mi magia a la Familia Li! . . . Pero . . . Se supone que desde que nací - Sakura se sonrojo al tener que revelar sus dudas - Estaba destinada hacer consagrada al templo de " Ara " nuestra diosa re-encarnada en humana y que representa la magia y la castidad-

-¡No entiendo!- Dijo Xiaoláng y su padre pregunto:

-¿Ibas hacer una sacerdotisa, consagrando tu castidad y tu magia aquel templo?-

-¡Sí! . . . Se supone que en un año cumplo 17 años, iba hacer ese rito de consagración-

Ieran miro a su esposo con preocupación y este dijo:

-¡No podemos hacer el juramento!-

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Xiaoláng sin entender entonces su padre dijo:

-En nuestro mundo no tenemos sacerdotisas porque representan la pureza de la magia y siempre ha habido hombres ambiciosos que han deseado poseer aquellas mujeres y las consecuencias han sido fatales-

-¡Sigo sin entender!-

Sakura miro a Xiaoláng y le dijo:

-Mi hermano maneja magia espiritual, yo manejo magia ancestral para que no se rompa el equilibrio cada 100 años se sacrificaba una hechicera de sangre pura pero una vez la diosa " Ara " se enamoro de una doncella e hizo un pacto, no tomaría su vida a cambio que consagrara su magia y su vida a ella, en pocas palabras ella se quedaría en el templo para toda la eternidad, no tendría descendencia, ni sería tocada por hombre o mujer alguna pero el mundo ha cambiado y para no volver a sacrificar a una hechicera de magia pura que son escasas, se consagra a una de ella para recordar ese pacto-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño cuando dijo:

-¿Eso significa qué no puedes enamorarte, menos casarte y tener descendencia?-

-¡No lo sé! . . . Cuando la princesa Tomoyo secuestro a mi familia se rompió una de las castas puras y son 12 doncellas que se consagran y luego de varias pruebas se elige a la doncella que se debe quedar en el templo-

-Eso es en tu mundo pero en el nuestro no se maneja de esa forma, no creo que pase nada, además el juramento dice que pondrás tu magia a nuestra disposición, no habla nada de tomar tu castidad o tomarte cómo sacerdotisa de hecho nosotros no tenemos templos, es diferente- Dijo Xiaoláng con seguridad y miro a sus padres entonces afirmo:

-¡Además es algo temporal! . . . Primero tienes 16 años, segundo no somos una casta sino un clan. . . Consagrar tu magia significa que no la vas usar y el juramento que se hace ante la diosa Luna es para validar tu palabra-

-Sin embargo - Acoto Hien en un tono que dejaba ver su preocupación - Podemos cambiar el tema de consagrar tu magia a nuestra familia. . . Podemos hacer el ritual para que jures que durante el tiempo que estés en China no vas usar tu magia . . .

Sakura pareció dudar entonces Xiaoláng señalo con calma:

-Tu sangre es apetecida, necesitamos que te comprometas a no usar tu magia para que no nos causes problemas-

Ante ese comentario Sakura accedió hacer el juramento: Consagrar su magia a la Familia Li para no usarla salvo que ella la necesiten a cambio ellos le daban la protección que ella iba necesitar mientras este en China.

Entonces ante la luna llena Sakura e Hien ingresaron al lago, Hien extendió su mano hacia la luna llena y dijo:

-Diosa Lunar permite que esta bruja consagre su magia y su lealtad a la Familia Li- Un haz de luz bajo de la luna directo a las manos de Hien que enlazo con ella a la joven bruja cuando le dijo:

-¡Repite después de mi! . . . Diosa Lunar estoy aquí, por voluntad propia vengo a ti a consagrar mi magia y mi lealtad a la Familia Li-

_-¡Diosa Lunar estoy aquí, por voluntad propia vengo a ti a consagrar mi magia y mi lealtad a la Familia Li-_ Repitió Sakura letra por letra, una extraño haz de luz de forme en medio del agua que se extendió por todo el lugar cuando para asombro de los medios de la familia Li, los cabellos de Sakura se tornaron de color blanco y sus ojos cambiaron de verdes al color plata entonces ella dijo mientras veía a la Luna:

-Magia Ancestral, Astral, Espiritual y Sensorial se unifica en un todo porque de aquí hasta el fin mi magia se consagra a la Familia Li-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Concilio del Occidente en Japón]**

Los guardianes de Sakura: Yue y Kerberus se quedaron sin palabras porque extraños brazaletes aparecieron en sus muñecas, entonces Tomoyo convertida en bebe se convirtió en un adulto y al verse completamente desnuda dijo con enojo:

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! . . . ¡Te mandaré a degollar por haberme convertido en bebe!-

**[Yue- Kerberus POV]**

¿Por qué se revirtió el hechizo? . . . ¿Qué hizo Sakura? . . .

Yue al ver a la hermosa y enfurecida princesa dijo con rapidez:

-¡Polvo del ensueño trae el sueño a esta mortal, que de aquí no despierte hasta el nuevo eclipse lunar!-

Tomoyo cayó en un profundo sueño mientras Keberus dijo con enojo:

-¡DIABLOS! . . . ¿Por qué Sakura consagraría su magia? . . . ¿Ella no sabe que al hacer eso se compromete y rompe el pacto con la diosa " ARA "?-

-Debe haber un error . . . Ella no sabe esa parte . . .

-¡INVOCA al Oráculo!-

-¡No puedo hacer más que un hechizo por día! - Dijo Yue con malestar entonces Kerberus comento con preocupación:

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Necesitamos encontrar al rey Clow . . . A los padres de Sakura para que arreglen este desastre-

-¡NO! . . . Lo que necesitamos es ubicar a Sakura para saber a quién consagro su magia y con quién se comprometió-

-Lo digo y lo repito . . . Sakura es una bruja completamente desastrosa-

-¡No es culpa de ella! . . . La princesa Tomoyo la ha tenido limitada en cuando a la magia. . . ¡Esperemos mañana para ubicar su aura y ver dónde está!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los guardianes de Sakura estaban resolviendo la forma de ubicarla, la luna llena se oscureció pero luego de varios segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad, entonces Sakura salió del trance cuando noto sus nuevos brazaletes y se le hizo extraño el ver la escritura en un lenguaje antiguo que decía:

_El ying necesita del yang para estar en perfecto equilibro._

_Tú eres el ying y él es " tu" yang._

**[Sakura POV]**

¿Por qué tengo esta leyenda taoísta? . . . ¿Dónde antes he visto este tipo de brazaletes? . . .

-¿Qué es este raro brazalete? . . . ¿Qué dice aquí?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con interés, Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto cuando leyó en su mente el mensaje que decía:

_El yang necesito el ying para estar en perfecto equilibrio._

_Tú eres el yang y ella es " tu " ying._

Los Li se alertaron al ver la palidez en la joven bruja y Xiaoláng frunció el ceño cuando dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que significa la leyenda?-

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca [Literalmente hablando] cuando recordó algo importante que le había leído:

_- " ¡Cuándo un hechicero de una casta pura consagra su magia, queda asentado de forma tácita su compromiso con esa persona, los brazaletes del ying y yang aparecerán en ellos y bajo ninguna forma ese vínculo se romperá porque con el tiempo el amor aparecerá y ese compromiso se consumirá, enlazando sus almas por toda la eternidad!. " - _

-¡SAKURA! - Fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar al ver a la bruja desvanecerse por de la impresión que tuvo, al descubrir el error que había cometido al consagrar su magia a la Familia Li y comprometerse con Li Xiaoláng sin saber.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	11. CP11 ¡Guardianes y Cartas!

**[Magia y Desastres]**

**Capítulo 11: ****¡Guardianes y Cartas!**

**[Minutos después]**

-¿Ha despertado?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Xiaoláng y su padre entonces Ieran dijo:

-¡Negativo! . . . Me temo que no despertara hasta mañana-

-¡Esto es extraño! - Dijo Hien en un tono que denotaba estar preocupado entonces su esposa dijo:

-¿Te quitaste los brazaletes hijo?-

-¡No puedo quitármelos, madre! . . . ¡Y no entiendo este extraño lenguaje!-

-Parece latín pero esa lengua no existe- Dijo Hien pero se quedo sin palabras al sentir una extraña aura en el lugar entonces dijo en un tono imperativo:

-¡Debemos regresar! . . . ¡Los Sasaki están llegando a nuestra morada!-

-Pero querido la bruja. . . ¡Espera! . . . ¿Qué vas hacer Xiaoláng?- Pregunto Ieran con desconcierto entonces Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡Iré por ella para que juntos abramos el portal! . . . ¡La llevare a mi habitación y pondré un hechizo de protección para esconder su aura!-

Hien miro a su hijo y movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces con prisa Xiaoláng ingreso a la casa y tomo a la pequeña bruja en sus brazos para regresar junto con sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Li]**

Wei estaba teniendo un mal rato al tratar de contener al clan Sasaki quién preguntaba con insistencia por los miembros del clan Li pero antes de decir algo fuera de lugar Hien ingreso al lugar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Estamos entrenando! . . . ¡Buenos días! [Era de madrugada de ahí el saludo] . . . Los esperábamos mañana-

-¡Lo siento Hien! . . . Pero mi hija se mostro impaciente, espero no incomodarlos por nuestra presencia, adelante nuestra venida porque en tres días debo viajar-

Hien miro Sasaki Milano y a su hermosa hija, Rika entonces les dijo de forma cordial:

-¡Sean bienvenidos a pasar la noche! . . . ¡Les he de ver a la hora del desayuno! . . . Nuestra ama de llaves [Helena Mika] les va llevar a sus habitaciones. . . ¡Permiso!-

-¡Perdón señor Li! - Dijo Rika en un tono suave y pregunto con interés:

-¿Mi futuro prometido no viene a recibirnos?-

-¡Lo lamento pero está cansado por el entrenamiento! . . . Los veré en la mañana. . . ¡Permiso!-

Rika y su padre siguieron en completo a la ama de llaves pero no dijeron palabra alguna, ninguno de ellos esperaba tal evasión por parte del patriarca Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Sakura despertaba con una extraña sensación cuando escucho que dijeron en voz alta:

-¡Por fin despertaste! -

Sakura noto las pronunciadas y profundas en Xiaoláng Li pero antes de hacer comentario alguno, él pregunto con preocupación:

-¿No sé por qué te desmayaste? . . . Pero tenemos invitados en la Mansión Li, necesito que escondas tu aura y tu presencia-

Antes que Sakura hiciera pregunta alguna, él dijo:

-Se supone que mi futura prometida, bueno una de las tantas que voy a recibir de aquí en los próximos tres años llego ayer, ella pertenece al clan Sasaki son parte de nuestro Concilio pero no confiamos en ellos, mi padre presume que su hija viene con una segunda intención-

-¿Debo ir a ese desayuno?- Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad y él dijo:

-¡Sí! . . . Por eso debes ocultar tu presencia. . . Y bajo ninguna circunstancia usar tu magia-

Sakura lo miro sin contestar palabra alguna, entonces él pregunto:

-¿Qué significa estos braza . . . El sonido del golpe en la puerta interrumpió su pregunta entonces él dijo con rapidez:

-¡Cámbiate de ropa y te veo abajo! . . . ¡No uses magia! . . . La ropa que debes usar esta en el baño-

Sakura prefirió no hacer comentario alguno y siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después]**

Milano noto con interés la presencia de las mujeres del clan Li y se quedo sin palabras, al no notar la presencia de la bruja de sangre pura entonces pregunto con interés:

-¿Hien, no nos presentas a las mujeres de tu familia?-

-¡Me temo que lo dejaremos para después! . . . Ieran deben llevar a las mujeres a sus deberes. . . ¿Tu hija se une a ella?-

Milano miro a Rika y ella hizo un gesto positivo con la cabeza y se puso de pie para salir del lugar.

Ella conocía de referencia a las mujeres de ese clan liderado por Ieran, sus hijas, sus sobrinas y por supuesto sus nietas pero noto la presencia de una nueva integrante y pregunto al acercarse a Sakura le dijo:

-¡Me temo que no hemos sido presentadas! . . . ¡Mi nombre es Rika Sasaki!-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al ver su aura completamente oscura y Los Li se alertaron al ver la mirada intensa de la joven de cabellos castaños que de pronto se oscurecieron y se torno perdida, ella estaba en trance, entonces Hien y su hijo se acercaron ambas jóvenes, cuando Sakura toco la frente de Rika y la hizo caer al piso alterando a Milano, quién dijo con asombro:

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?-

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron cuando de su mano un extraño báculo salió con el símbolo de la estrella, ella se acerco a Milano, a quién hizo retroceder y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Magia Astral muéstrame su aura mortal!-

Para asombro de Milano y los presentes, una extraña energía de color negro se puso alrededor de él y su hija inconsciente entonces Sakura dijo:

-¡Tus intenciones son malas y perversa, deseo que se reviertan!-

Para asombro de todos, una extraña luz los envolvió, Sakura extendió su báculo hacia ellos y esas energías se transformaron en dos gotas de cristal de color negro y Milano se desmayo.

De pronto alrededor de Sakura un haz de luz de color negro, se puso y al extenderse Yue y Kerberus aparecieron en el lugar con el semblante serio, sobre todo porque Kerberus estaba en su forma humana pero sus cabellos al igual que Yue estaban de color negro entonces él dijo:

-¡Tomar magia de hechiceros oscuro es peligroso!-

-¡No puedes tomar la magia de un hechicero sin poder purificarla!- Dijo Yue con los cabellos de color negro para asombros de todos y Kerberus dijo al mirar los rostros desencajado de los miembros de la familia Li y noto el brazalete en el joven heredero y dijo con enojo:

-Romper el pacto con nuestra diosa " ARA " por un mortal. . . ¡Qué deplorable!-

Sakura no contesto, ella estaba en trance cuando dijo en voz alta al golpear su báculo tres veces contra el piso:

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, te cedo la magia oscura pero a cambio invoco las cartas CLOW, tu dueña y señora te pide liberarlas por completo . . . ¡AHORA!-

Para asombro de todos los presentes, con excepción de los guardianes, las cartas CLOW en un color transparente hicieron acto de presencia y ante ella la figura de la carta tiempo dijo:

-¡Mi señora debes cambiar las cartas! . . . Para hacerlo necesitas la primera llave e invocar la primera espada para cortar nuestro nexo con el mago CLOW-

-¡NO ENTIENDO! . . . ¿Por qué invocas las cartas Clow?- Pregunto con asombro Hien entonces Yue se acerco a él y dijo:

-¡Porque es hora de cumplir la profecía y evitar el siguiente apocalipsis nos destruya para eso la magia se debe unificar y ella debe empezar su viaje!-

-¡No entiendo! - Dijo Xiaoláng con asombro al sentir tal poder de magia en el lugar y Kerberus dijo con malestar:

-Hiciste que nuestra señora rompiera el pacto con la diosa " ARA " . . . ¿Qué clases de prometido eres?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Hien y Xiaoláng al mismo tiempo entonces Yue dijo:

-Consagrar la magia de una hechicera de sangre pura, la compromete con esa persona, el primer heredero de la generación paralelo a la edad de la hechicera y la convierte en la protectora de la familia de su prometido-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con asombro cuando ante ellos y por primera vez en trescientos años la matriarca de la Familia Li se presento en el lugar y dijo:

-¡Siento un extraordinario poder! . . . Pero el tiempo se acaba necesitas purificar esa magia. . . Necesitas los pergaminos de la verdad que muestra dónde está la primera llave-

Sakura miro al espectro, cuando dijo con calma:

-Los pergaminos me servirán de guía pero lo que necesito es la lleve que tienes en el pecho para liberar mi báculo por completo y cambiar las cartas-

-Entonces debes venir a mi tumba porque la llave se encuentra en mi pecho y he sido enterrada con ella, mi niña-

Sakura miro al espectro cuando dijo en completo trance:

-¡No necesito profanar tu tumba para invocar aquella llave! . . . ¡CARTA del VIENTO ven a mi porque yo, tu señora invoco tu poder . . .¡LIBERATE!-

Para sombro de todos, una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos se presento ante ellos y Sakura ordeno:

-¡Ve por aquella llave!-

-Como usted orden mi señora . . . -El espectro se introdujo dentro del espectro de la patriarca cuando una luz blanca envolvió el lugar y una llave antigua apareció flotando, Sakura extendió su báculo que se unió a la llave y dijo en voz alta:

-¡LIBERATE! . . . ¡EXCALIBUR INVOCO TU PODER!-

Hien se alerto al ver la mirada perdida de su hijo y extraños hilos salir de aquellas cartas hacia el piso, su hijo invoco el poder de su espada y Sakura le dijo:

-¡Dame tu espada!-

Xiaoláng sin saber que hacía, para asombro de todos, le entrego a Sakura su espada cuando ella dijo:

-Báculo creado por el mago Clow, Espada Excalibur guardiana de la Familia Li y Llave de la verdad que ha sido entregada a mi por la anterior protectora de la Familia Li, ascendientes y descendientes directo del mago Clow, tu nueva sucesora invoca su poder, unificarse y cortad los hilos que separa nuestra magia occidental y oriental y se unan en una sola magia en un todo: Magia Ancestral, Astral, Espiritual y Sensorial-

Las cartas cambiaron de color y se transformados en destellos de luz cada uno se introdujo en el pecho de la joven hechicera.

Yue miro a Kerberus con una sonrisa suave y dijo:

-¡Finalmente su magia se ha unificado!-

Los hechiceros del lugar cayeron en un profundo estupor cuando Sakura dijo al terminar el ritual:

-¡ESCUDO invoco tu poder!-

La magia de la carta escudo, salió del pecho de la joven como un potente haz de luz que cubrió todo el lugar y ella dijo a sus guardianes:

-No era así cómo debieron darse las cosas. . . ¿Cómo borro sus recuerdos?-

-¿Por qué harás eso?-

-Porque si ellos saben que soy su protectora, correrán peligro además debo recorrer este nuevo mundo para ubicar las 9 llaves-

-¿Nueve llaves? . . . ¿No eran doces?-

-Son 12 espadas, los 12 pergaminos y los 12 guardianes cósmicos que reencarnan en la tierra cada 10.000 años, solo ellos pueden combatir al caballero de las sombras pero tres de los guardianes ya los tengo identificados-

Yue y Kerberus la miraron con interés y ella dijo sin problema alguno:

-Wei Wang es el primer guardián porque representa la lealtad, Hien Li es el segundo guardián porque representa la sabiduría y Xiaoláng Li es el tercer guardián el que representa la verdad-

-¿Qué hay sobre el resto de los guardianes?- Pregunto Yue con interés

-¡No sé quiénes son! . . . Pero para eso necesitamos buscar los pergaminos, se me rebelo que están ligados a la ascendencia y descendencia de Clow, necesito buscar las respuestas en la biblioteca de los Li-

-¿Qué hay sobre las cuatros cartas doradas?- Pregunto Kerberus con curiosidad y ella contesto:

-Sé que en la biblioteca de la Familia Li hay un tablero con el poder de Clow para invocar el poder de las cuatros cartas pero solo un Li la puede usar-

Yue miraron a Kerberus entonces este último dijo:

-¡Ahora tiene sentido lo de consagrar tu magia a la Familia Li! . . . Si eres una Li puedes invocar ese tablero-

-¡NO! . . . Yo no puedo tocar esas 4 cartas debe ser el " YANG " quien las invoque-

-¡El poder de la luz reside en tu prometido! . . . ¿Cómo vas a convencerlo para qué te ayude?- Pregunto Yue con preocupación.

-¡No lo sé! . . . Pero ustedes deben regresar a Japón y ubicar al príncipe Amamiya-

-¿Ariel?- Preguntaron con interés Yue y Kerberus entonces Sakura dijo:

-¡Mi familia representa la magia ancestral y espiritual y la de él, la magia astral y sensorial!-

-¿Cuándo lo ubiquemos que haremos?-

-Ariel debe invocar el poder de su báculo para ubicar a mi hermano, necesito de su ayuda, por qué solo mi hermano, puede ubicar a mi padre y si ubicamos a mi padre ubicamos al rey Clow-

Ambos guardianes se quedaron sin palabras cuando Sakura les revelo:

-Mi padre es la primera mitad del rey Clow, su segunda mitad reside en alguna parte de este nuevo mundo, si unimos ambas partes invocaremos la presencia del rey Clow solo él nos puede decir quién es el mago de las sombras-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Regresarnos a Japón. . . ¡Suerte con tu misión!- Dijo Kerberus con el semblante serio entonces ambos guardianes desaparecieron entonces Sakura dijo con pesar al ver a su prometido en el piso:

-¡El se va enojar! . . . Pero debo convencerlo para que me ayude . . . [Suspiro de Pesar] . . . ¿Por qué solo me pasan cosas raras a mí? . . . ¿Qué hice en mi otra vida para ser en esta una bruja desastrosa? . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¿Se enredaron? ^.^ La clave está en el CP3. Mi historia no es similar a TCR sino que toma de base la parte de la magia que use en Inseminación Artificial y el loco cuento que hice de la adaptación de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. **

**Le adelanto: Se vienen 4 Mundos. Tomare de referencia el anime del AVATAR. El último maestro aire. Sigan leyendo, voy impregnar de humor está historia. ^.^ **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	12. CP12 La magia nos unió

**[1° N/A.- ADVERTENCIA.-A partir del siguiente capítulo, la historia cambia de categoría de K+ a T por el contenido sexual explicito - erotismo implícito - lenguaje soez completo. Si no les gusta leer este tipo de escenas por favor no lean el capítulo y los posteriores. Si leen es bajo su RESPONSABILIDAD]. **

**[2° N/A.-La advertencia se aplican al resto de capítulos por lo que no veo la necesidad de repetirla. ¡Gracias!].**

**[MAGIA Y DESASTRES]**

**Capítulo 12: La magia nos unió. **

Xiaoláng despertaba en su habitación, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, él no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Entonces miro aquellos extraños brazaletes y dijo en voz alta mientras se quitaba de encima aquel edredón que tanto le molestaba:

—¿Qué diablos hizo esa bruja ahora? Ella tiene muchas cosas que explicar y lo va hacer ahora.

Poco le importa lo tarde que era, salió de su habitación y por medio del aura de la bruja se guío y llego a la habitación donde ella estaba instalada.

Poco le importo si estaba dormida, ni se molesto en tocar la puerta, ingreso al lugar y la miro con enojo pero al tocarla parecía como que un campo eléctrico la protegía porque se quemo y dijo en voz alta:

—¡Mierda, me queme! ¿Por qué ella tiene un campo eléctrico a su alrededor?

Se quedo sin palabras cuando noto que ella hizo a un lado el edredón y dijo con los ojos cerrados:

—Mi prometido no puede dañarme al igual que yo no puedo lastimarte.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que prometido?—preguntó con desconcierto Xiaoláng pero Sakura lejos de contestar extendió sus manos hacia él, ella estaba dormida.

Xiaoláng de pronto perdió el conocimiento cuando sintió como si fuera un imán atraído por otro, su cuerpo se movió por inercia.

Sus brazaletes brillaron con intensidad cuando se tocaron.

Desconectados de la razón, sus labios se buscaron y se encontraron.

Un beso casto que subió de intensidad sin prisa alguna dio paso a la excitación previa.

Las prendas iban cayendo al piso una a una.

Xiaoláng sin saber que hacía al cortar el largo y prolongado beso bajo por su cuello dejando una serie de marcas y un rastro de saliva.

Ella enredo sus manos en su suave y sedoso cabellos y apretó su cuerpo contra su virilidad que se inflamaba de forma prominente por la excitación.

El busco el pecho desnudo, disgusto sin prisa alguna la piel virginal, lamio y succiono con suavidad los pezones nacarados y los marco.

Ella arqueo la espalda por el placer que la embargaba.

El siguió bajando, no había ninguna prenda que le impidiera seguir su camino, su destino llegar a probar su cremosidad que se infiltraba entre sus pliegues.

Ella sintió el escalofrío recorrer por toda su columna vertebral, una serie de sensaciones desconocidas que nunca antes había experimentado la embargo.

El sin saber probó aquel elixir que venía de ella, entre dulce-salado y le fascino, sabía que ella estaba listo para recibirlo y con cuidado se puso en medio de sus piernas, su instinto hizo que la desgarrada de golpe, el gemido producto del dolor que ella emitió se cortó por el beso intenso que él le dio.

Era una extraña sensación, él estaba en aquel estrecho canal que lo estrangulaba y le daba tanto placer, fueron segundos que parecían eternos al estar entrelazados de esa forma.

El dolor estuvo presente.

El dolor dio paso al placer.

El placer dio paso al éxtasis, sus cuerpos entrelazos encajaba de forma perfecta.

Hacían el amor de una forma tan exquisita sin saber, parecían bailar al compás de una dulce melodía erótica.

Ella se enroco en él, él aumento sus embestidas, el tan ansiado orgasmo llego para ambos en una perfecta sincronía.

Un orgasmo tan intenso que los dejo sin aliento.

Murieron y revivieron al mismo tiempo al sentir que sus cuerpos quemaban de tanto placer.

Sus cuerpos acabaron extasiados y cansados de tanto placer.

Se besaron sin prisa.

Se durmieron desnudos, entrelazados, sus aromas corporales se mezclaron.

La magia que los unió finalmente se consumo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De forma paralela en Japón mientras la unión entre Sakura y Xiaoláng se llevaba a cabo, el hechizo que accidental fue puesto en la princesa Tomoyo se rompió.

Al verse sola, desnuda, sin los guardianes traidores dijo en voz alta:

—¡Maldita bruja, juro que pagaras por eso!

Arranco con furia una de las cortinas del lugar y salió con dirección a sus aposentos, antes de buscar el libro de las sombras, tomaría un baño para planear su venganza y dijo en voz alta:

—¡No descansaré hasta verte muerta!

La princesa llego a su habitación y fue directo a la cabecera de su cama, al levantar el cuadro sonrío con maldad al decir:

—¡Idiotas! Veo que no lo han encontrado

Ajenos a los planes macabros de la malvada princesa, en Hong Kong amanecía.

Los rayos del sol se infiltro en cierta habitación donde dos adultos dormían entrelazados.

El primero en despertar fue él, una extraña paz lo embargo, se sentía cansado y feliz al mismo tiempo, las palabras no podían explicar lo que sentía.

Sintió un leve dolor pero lo ignoro y se aferro aquel cuerpo que le transmitía una cálida sensación y un suave aroma a flores de cerezos.

Aspiro sin prisa aquel aroma de sus cabellos, no tuvo problema en detectar el aroma de las flores de manzanillas mezclado con miel entonces por un segundo se puso tenso.

Abrió los ojos con desconcierto, él ya no era un joven sino un hombre, mira a la mujer a su lado y se quedo sin palabras y solo pudo decir con asombro en voz alta:

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Ella empezó a despertarse y las mismas sensaciones que él experimento la embargaron entonces se quedo sin palabras, no por sus cambios físicos sino por lo sucedido, solo atino a decir con desconcierto al cubrir su pecho desnudo:

—¿Qué me hiciste?

Xiaoláng la miro con asombro y con reproche entonces reclamo:

—Eso debería preguntar yo aquí. ¿Qué me hiciste?

Entonces ella . . .

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. Sin embargo debo agradecer a R-Karolyna por sus observaciones que me permitieron darme cuenta los errores que caí en este capítulo y corregirlos. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Toda crítica constructiva a mejorar es bien recibida.**

**[3.1] Les invito a leer mi mini ONE-SHOT: Ilusiones Rotas. Espero que reflexione sobre el tema. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**

**[Nota Adicional] Dedicado a todos mis demonios adeptos del Group's Evil, ellas saben por qué lo hago ^.^**


	13. CP13 Empatía

**[MAGIAS Y DESASTRES]**

**Capítulo 13: Empatía. **

Sorpresa, malestar, sin duda alguna el interior de la bruja adolescente ahora convertida en una adulta la lleno de emociones encontradas.

La desesperación de no entender que había sucedido, el estar desnuda, expuesta y encima haber perdido su castidad sin saber fue el detonante para que Sakura empezara a sollozar en silencio de una forma descontrolada.

Acción que causo inmediatamente una reacción adversa en Xiaoláng, quién a pesar de no entender lo que estaba pasando tomo las cosas con más serenidad a pesar la frustración y el malestar que sentía hacia la desastrosa bruja pero que ella se ponga a llorar de esa forma, lo sorprendió tanto que lo puso tenso y al mismo tiempo nervioso.

Se olvido de su estado cuando dijo en voz bajar sin saber si acercarse o no a ella:

—Por favor, deja de llorar—en medio de su nerviosismo atino acercarse a ella y tomo su rostro bañado por las lágrimas entre sus manos y dijo para tratar de invertir la situación:

—Tampoco entiendo cómo sucedió esto pero ponerte a llorar no arregla ni va cambiar lo que paso entre nosotros.

Sakura solo atino a bajar la mirada, su cabeza empezaba a doler, ella no entendía como el día anterior era una adolescente y ahora era una adulta, lo único que dijo en voz baja fue:

—Esto no debo pasar [hipo] yo debí . . . Las lágrimas descontroladas producto de su frustración y no poder explicar con sus propias palabras que ella estaba destinada hacer una sacerdotisa que iba consagrar su castidad a una diosa re-encarnada y que ella había aceptado no tener familia ni menos descendencia en caso de ser elegida, la mortifico por completo.

Xiaoláng pareció entender su dilema, él tampoco tenía palabras de consuelo cuando no entendía lo que había pasado entre ellos entonces noto algo extraño, los brazaletes ya no estaban en su lugar habían dos alianzas en oro blanco y se animo a preguntar en un tono que denotaba asombro:

—¿Por qué tenemos alianzas en nuestros dedos?

Sakura miro su mano, ella no había caído en cuenta lo que llevaba en sus dedos y dijo con asombro:

—La magia nos unió.

Xiaoláng la miro sin entender y ella trato de explicar de forma clara el significado de las alianzas:

—Cuando un hechicero de sangre pura consagra su magia es como un contrato matrimonial pero no sé por qué somos adultos.

—Bueno debemos. . . El sónido de la puerta los hizo sobresaltar ambos y la situación se torno embarazosa a incomodas para ellos al notar la presencia de Hien y su esposa que lo miraban completamente desconcertados, en ese momento Xiaoláng se dio cuenta de su estado y por instinto tomo el cobertor, cubrió a Sakura y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

—Padre, Madre, no se vayan asustar. . .

Ese fue el detonante para que Hien pregunte con asombro:

—¿Hijo, eres tú? ¿Acaso . . . Hien no podía hacer una pregunta coherente cuando su esposa señalo:

—¿Por qué son adultos? ¿Por qué están desnudos?

Fueron las dos horas más complicadas para los jóvenes ahora convertidos en adultos, explicar a Hien y a su esposa lo sucedido.

Finalmente Hien dijo:

—Sabía que el tema de las uniones con respecto a los hechiceros de sangre pura se manejan de otra manera a la nuestro pero esto es inverosímil. ¿Qué se supone que le diré al Concilio? ¿Cómo voy a justificar que ahora mi hijo es un adulto y su pareja es una hechicera de sangre pura?

—Sin contar con que es del Concilio enemigo.

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Sakura que les dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

—¡Nunca fue mi intención causar tantos problemas!

—Lo sabemos querida, no es culpa tuya después de todo si Xiaoláng no hubiera venido a tu habitación como ladrón en la noche, tal vez esto no hubiera sucedido.

Xiaoláng iba protestar por el comentario mal intencionado que hizo madre y que causo una leve sonrisa en Sakura cuando Wei ingreso a la habitación de los jóvenes, una vez superado la sorpresa y enterarse de lo sucedido dijo en un tono serio:

—Los Sasaki se han marchado está mañana de la mansión Li, se levantaron sin recuerdos y me tome la libertad de mencionar que teníamos una reunión, ellos se excedieron en su celebración y por eso decidieron pasar la noche aquí.

—¡Qué alivio!—exclamo Hien y su esposa señalo con calma:

—Un problema menos que lidiar, ahora cómo. . .

El sonido potente de un extraño estruendo lo hizo sobre saltar cuando Wei señalo con rapidez:

—¡Nos atacan!

—¡Vístanse! Ieran quédate con Sakura—dijo Hien en un tono imperativo mientras Xiaoláng se levanto de la cama con una sábana en su cintura y dijo en un tono alto mientras aparecía por medio de la magia su traje de combate:

—¡Voy con ustedes!—miró a su madre y a Sakura entonces le dijo a Ieran:

—Cuida de ella madre y por nada salgan de esta habitación.

Xiaoláng no dio opción a nada cuando salió de la habitación con Hien y Wei para ver quiénes eran los intrusos entonces Ieran le dijo a Sakura:

—Querida, necesitas tomar un baño.

—Siento un aura negra, ellos van estar en peligro.

—¡No te preocupes! No es la primera vez que nos atacan, vamos para que tomes un baño.

Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse por los hombres entonces recordó la fatídica predicción los hombres Li estarían en peligro, ella no podía permitir que algo les pases porque ellos eran parte de la profecía.

Sakura miro a Ieran y le dijo en un tono suave:

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Qué vas . . . Ieran no tuvo oportunidad de hacer la pregunta de forma completa cuando Sakura dijo en voz bajar:

—¡Duerme!

Ieran cayó en un profundo trance mientras Sakura ignorando su incomodidad y por supuesto el dolor que experimentaba apareció sus vestidos por medio de la magia y dijo en voz alta:

—Impresionante es la primera vez que puedo aparecer mis ropas sin el uso de alguna rima.

Al sentir cierta aura oscura que le era familiar dijo en voz alta:

—Santaki Tian, ese hechicero es peligroso y no está solo necesito llegar a ellos.

Sakura salió del lugar guiando por el aura de los hechiceros cuando visualizo a los pocos metros a Wei siendo herido a un costado, Tian había atacado a traición y está vez traída más de dos docenas de entes oscuros, era una lucha desigual.

Hien salió lastimado al ser cortada en la parte inferior de la pierna, lo que lo hizo caer pero lo que activo la magia de Sakura fue ver antes sus ojos a Xiaoláng caer al ser herido por la espalda.

Ella sintió ese dolor mientras él sangraba.

Entonces ella dijo en voz alta al poner su mano en su pecho y cerrar sus ojos:

—Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella y reside en mi corazón, tu ama, dueña y señora te invoca: Escudo limita el ambiente. Oscuridad atrapa a toda entidad.

Dos haz de luz salieron de su pecho sorprendiendo a todos incluso a los heridos cuando Xiaoláng trato de ponerse de pie y dijo en voz alta:

—No intervengas es peligroso que. . . A traición uno de los entes malignos lo ataco dándole un profundo corte en el hombre, fue el detonante para que Sakura invocara la magia de sus cinco cartas más poderosas que residían en ella y dijo en voz alta con un tono mortal:

—¡Tiempo!—en ese momento todo se congelo cuando ella señalo con calma y miraba a un aterrorizado Tian:

—Que el agua se lleve la maldad, que el fuego purifique sus almas, que la tierra se trague esos entes y que el viento borre su existencia.

Fue casi el mismo hechizo que uso la primera vez que se encontró con aquel hechicero, al desintegrarse todo ente, ella miro a Tian y sentenció:

—¿Sabes lo peor qué le puede pasar a un hechicero?

Tian no contesto y ella dijo en voz alta mientras invocaba el poder de las carta: Oscuridad y Luz, al abrir un hoyo negro:

—Quitarle su magia y purificarla y así lo dejas sin alma.

—¿Qué?—Tian no tuvo opción de defender cuando Sakura por medio de un hechizo dentro su magia, que traspaso el hoyo negro abierto y con la carta Luz la purifico, al hacerlo su energía vital se extinguió.

Lejos de sentir fatiga, ella miró a los hombres caídos, sin prisa alguna extendió su mano sobre ellos y un haz de luz salió de ella intento curarlos por medio de la magia.

Grave error porque de un momento a otro ella se desmayó.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía sin embargo todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**[4] Les dejo los avances de los próximos capítulos que me faltan para terminar esta historia:**

**[1er Mundo] **

Xiaoláng la miro con enojo cuando al croar le dijo:

—¡ME CONVERTISTES EN UN SAPO!

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo y dijo con rapidez:

—Como sapo puedes nadar y entrar por las raíces de . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[2do Mundo]**

Sakura lo miraba con enojo cuando le grito:

—¡TU TAMPOCO ME AGRADAS! Cuando termine todo esto usaré la carta TIEMPO para deshacer está unión.

Xiaoláng la miro con asombro y pregunto:

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

Sakura se quedo callada, eso era algo que realmente no podía hacer, aunque fuera la hechicera más poderosa de su mundo y ella no lo era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[3er Mundo] **

Xiaoláng la miro con enojo y ella dijo en un tono conciliador:

—Pero de osito polar te vez muy lindo.

El pequeño osito lo único que hizo fue gruñir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[4to Mundo] **

Sakura ya se estaba hartando de los celos injustificados de Xiaoláng y la gota que derramo su ira fue ver su dedo prácticamente sobre tu cara y escucharle decir:

—¡Eso es culpa tuya! . . . Si no hubieras sonreído de esa forma ese sujeto no te hubiera besado y . . .

Sakura no se contuvo y antes que él siquiera con sus reclamos, le mordió con fuerza su dedo haciéndole estremecer de dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El viaje está por comenzar, al terminar su viaje la profecía se realizara. ^.^ **

**Espero que sigan leyendo para quienes leyeron mi adaptación de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, los mundos que voy a describir va hacer similares pero no lo haré tan complejo. **

**Cada Mundo encierra un secreto y se liga a la profecía de esta historia. **

**¡No diré más porque ya falta poco para el final! ^.^ **

**[5] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	14. CP14 El tablero del brujo CLOW

**[MAGIAS Y DESASTRES]**

**Capítulo 14: El tablero del brujo CLOW.**

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas, desde el ataque a la mansión Li, Ieran salía de los aposentos donde Sakura, completamente cansada y dijo en un tono de pesar:

—Xiaoláng, hemos intentado todo lo que ha estado en nuestra manos, pero ella no despierta.

Xiaoláng miro a su madre y a sus hermanas, cada una salía con un semblante impregnado de cansancio y decepción, entonces Hien que venía con Wei al llegar al pasillo dijo con pesar:

—Nuestras heridas han sanado milagrosamente.

—…Wei tiene razón, sentimos el poder de la bruja en nosotros, debo ir al Consejo de Ancianos para informar lo sucedido. ¿Vienes con nosotros?—Ante esa pregunta, Xiaoláng movió la cabeza negándose a ir con ellos, entonces una de sus hermanas dijo con pesar:

—Nuestro poder de sanación no surte efecto en ella.

—Sheifa tiene razón, sus heridas no son mortales pero no sanan—señalo Feime con pesar mientras Faren comentó con calma:

—Creo que debemos llamar a un curandero o informar de la presencia de la bruja al Consejo de Ancianos.

—Debo hacer eso—. Contestó con pesar Hien mientras Futtie preguntó con calma:

—¿Por qué no esperamos que aparezca la luna nueva? Nuestro poder de sanación es más efectivo de noche.

Mientras los miembros de la dinastía Li, discutía entre ellos qué debían hacer, Xiaoláng había ingresado a la habitación donde Sakura estaba.

Noto la palidez en su rostro y una extraña sensación lo embargo.

Sin prisa alguna, bajo su mano hacia sus pies pero no los tocó, solo fueron segundos cuando un suave destello salió de su mano hacia sus pies y notó como el color de sus pies cambio.

Era como si el poder que en él residía, al pasar a ella la sanaba, entonces lo entendió, decidió salir del lugar y le dijo a sus padres en un tono firme:

—Padre, no vayas aún al Consejo de Ancianos.

Hien lo miró sin entender, al igual que Wei, su madre y sus hermanas, entonces Xiaoláng dijo en un tono firme:

—La primera vez que estuve con ella, noté que su magia se estabilizaba, deseo probar algo esta noche. Por favor padre, dame hasta mañana.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?—Preguntó Ieran con curiosidad y su hijo contestó sin vacilar:

—Necesito qué me ayuden buscando todo tipo de información en nuestra biblioteca sobre hechiceros de sangre pura.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó esta vez Wei y Xiaoláng contestó con firmeza:

—Debe haber alguna explicación para que ella al unirse a mí, nos convirtiéramos en adultos, ahora hace pocos minutos no toque sus pies pero puse mis manos sobre ella y el color de sus pies cambio.

—Tiene sentido—dijo Sheifa con firmeza y acotó con rapidez al sentir sobre ella las mirada de los presentes—: Estudiamos en las clase de las castas puras, que cuando un hechicero de sangre pura se une a otro hechicero, es cómo un matrimonio, si algo le pasa a él o ella, se refleja en su pareja y la única forma de sacar es que su pareja la cure con su magia.

—¿Estas completamente segura de eso Sheifa?—Preguntó Xiaoláng con interés y su hermana contesto sin vacilar:

—Es lo poco que sé sobre los hechiceros de sangre pura, el maestro Pan nos iba hablar sobre ellos al regresar de su retiro, pero no dudo que todo esa información este en nuestra biblioteca incluso puede estar en la biblioteca del Concilio.

Hien miró a su hijo y dijo con firmeza:

—Vamos a buscar toda la información primero en nuestra biblioteca y luego en la del Concilio, mientras tanto Xiaoláng mira tú que puedes hacer por ella.

—Yo me encargo padre y un favor adicional—al tener la atención de todos sobre él, Xiaoláng dijo con rapidez—: No comenten nada sobre la bruja.

Mientras cada uno salía del lugar, Xiaoláng ingreso a la habitación y se quito parte de su vestimenta y al cerrar la puerta dijo en voz alta:

—Si esto no funciona, no sé qué más deba hacer.

Sin prisa alguna, puso sus manos sobre sus pies y noto como el leve destello de hace un momento se hizo presente, él sentía cómo si una leve energía salía de sus manos, pero al llegar a su yukata notó que su magia no pasaba, frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y dijo en voz alta:

—No puedo creer que vaya hacer esto.

Xiaoláng se puso completamente rojo, al tener que desvestir por completo a la mujer, entonces tratando de ignorar su desnudez, al ver sus heridas dijo en voz alta:

—Necesito concentrarme en esto, no en ella.

Puso sus manos de nuevo sobre sus pies sin tocarlos, esta vez la magia hizo su efecto en ella, cuando la magia curo sus heridas, fueron pocos minutos pero ignorando el cansancio que Xiaoláng sintió al usar su magia, notó como ella empezó a despertar y le preguntó con cuidado, mientras cubría su desnudez con una sábana:

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

—Me siento agotada. ¿Qué paso?

Xiaoláng, se tomo su tiempo en contarle lo sucedido durante el ataque, mientras se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba sus cabellos por inercia, ni él mismo se explicaba porque de aquel gesto, solo lo hizo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, al ser vencida por el sueño que la embargaba y dijo bostezando:

—En la biblioteca de está mansión, hay un tablero.

—¿Un tablero?—Preguntó Xiaoláng con interés y ella trato de sentarse pero él no lo permitió al notar su cansancio y le dijo:

—Necesitas descansar, dime lo qué debo hacer.

—El brujo Clow dejo un tablero, tiene forma de hexágono y en medio de el, el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, lo necesitamos para saber dónde están los doces pergaminos de la profecía.

—¿Profecía?

Antes que ella quedara dormida, le dijo entre susurros:

—Lee mi mente, son doces pergaminos que hay que buscar para hallar las doce llaves que…

Xiaoláng se quedo con la incertidumbre, mientras la recostaba en su cama y al ponerse de pie dijo en voz alta:

—Debo hallar el tablero del brujo Clow. ¿Cómo la haré?

_«Tal vez yo pueda ayudarme, mi querido nieto» _dijo con firmeza, el espectro de su abuela muerta mientras se materializaba delante de él y Xiaoláng lejos de asustarse preguntó con interés:

—¿Abuela Mei? ¿Realmente eres tú?

La abuela sonrío y dijo con firmeza:

—_No hay mucho tiempo, ya que un viaje deben empezar pero para eso el tablero del brujo CLOW debes hallar._

—Ella habló de una profecía. ¿Qué sabes al respecto?

—_La hija de los dioses ha tenido una revelación, este año en el solsticio de invierno los planetas se alinearan y si las energías oscuras de este nuevo mundo no son purificadas, el apocalipsis es inevitable y toda la vida como la conoces, se extinguirá. _

—¿Qué?

—_Lee su mente y conoce todo sobre la profecía, cuando termines venid conmigo a la biblioteca en el centro hay un pilar, invoca a __«Excalibur», haces dos cortes en tus manos y derrama tu sangre sobre el pilar y el tablero del brujo Clow se revelara ante ti y te mostrará dónde está cada pergamino. _

Xiaoláng a pesar del cansancio experimentado, hizo el hechizo para leer la mente de Sakura y conoció la profecía que había sido revelada ante ella.

A paso firme siguió al espectro de su abuela hacia la biblioteca, ubico sin problema alguno uno de los pilares del centro de la biblioteca, ignoro por completo la mirada de curiosidad de sus padres, sus hermanas y Wei al invocar el poder de su espada.

Al hacer ambos cortes en sus manos y derramarla sobre el pilar, el mismo se deshizo y se materializo para el asombro de todos, el tablero del brujo Clow y de el doce haz de luz de varios colores señalo diferentes partes de la biblioteca, entonces Xiaoláng dijo con firmeza:

—Cada luz muestra un pergamino, yo debo estar en el centro, padre ve al sur, madre ve al norte, Wei ve al este, Sheifa ve al oeste, busquen el final de la luz y díganme que les revela.

Mientras ellos hacía eso, Xiaoláng miro a sus hermanas: Feime, Faren y Futtien y les dijo a las tres con firmeza:

—Vayan al noreste, sureste, Futtien quédate conmigo.

Cada miembro vino con dos pergaminos que estaban cerrados con un cordón de oro y Wei dijo con asombro:

—Cada pergamino estaba dentro de un libro, los dos pergaminos que encontré dicen en sus cordones, la primera parte del pergamino dice dónde está la llave, mientras que la segunda parte del pergamino dice a quién pertenece esa llave.

Las inscripciones se repetían, una y otra vez, entonces Xiaoláng les dijo a sus familiares incluido Wei:

—Debo revelar las profecía que acabo de conocer.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Preguntó Hien con asombro y Xiaoláng contestó sin vacilar:

—En el solsticio de invierno, los planetas se van alinear y las energías negativas deben purificarse, sino el apocalipsis será inevitable.

—¿Eso iba pasar en este año?—Preguntó con asombro Wei, entonces Ieran comentó:

—La llegada de la bruja no ha sido casual, ella tiene una misión que cumplir.

—Así es, los hilos del destino han empezado a moverse—comentó Xiaoláng y Sheifa preguntó:

—¿Deberás emprender un viaje con la bruja para buscar aquellas llaves y aquellos guardianes?

—¿Hermano, cómo vamos a justificar tu ausencia ante el Concilio?—Preguntó Futtie con curiosidad y su padre contestó:

—Diremos que salió a una expedición y de paso, a buscar aliados para llegar a un acuerdo con el Concilio de Japón, eso nos dará tiempo.

—Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos—. Afirmó Feime, entonces Xiaoláng mientras tomaba cada pergamino y el tablero del brujo Clow dijo en voz alta:

—Necesito preparar nuestro viaje y por supuesto informarle de esto a Sakura.

—Espero que todo salga bien hijo, de lo contrario…

—No lo digas madre.

Cada miembro de la familia Li incluido Wei, salieron de la biblioteca tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, mientras tanto el espectro de Mei desaparecía del lugar con una ladina sonrisa y comento en voz baja:

—_Por trescientos años, he cuidado del tablero del brujo Clow, mi muerte no ha sido en vano, ahora ellos se harán cargo. ¡Suerte! Porque la van a necesitar. _

Mei recordó, el modo en que murió, los entes negativos habían invadido la mansión Li para robar el tablero del brujo Clow que ella escondió dentro del pilar y al protegerlo fue asesinada, no entendía por qué se había quedado todo este tiempo en el lugar, ahora ya sabía, su misión era revelar su ubicación.

Era hora de descansar por toda la eternidad.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía, sin embargo todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**[4] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	15. CP15 Empieza la búsqueda

**[MAGIAS Y DESASTRES]**

**Capítulo 15: Empieza la búsqueda. **

Mientras Xiaoláng, revelaba la profecía a los miembros de su familia, en Japón la princesa Tomoyo, era sorprendida por la visita de su futuro prometido: Ariel Amamiya, quién venía con su familia imperial y entre ellos su hermano gemelo Abel y su pequeña hermana la princesa Meiling.

La pequeña princesa de cuatros años tenía un don especial, podía ver el aura sea esta pura u oscura de todo ser viviente, por eso al ver a la princesa Tomoyo se quedo sin palabras cuando su padre, el rey Masaki Amamiya le preguntó con interés:

—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión Meiling?

La pequeña princesa, tomó con fuerza la mano de su padre y le dijo con su mente:

_«Padre, tengo miedo, la princesa Tomoyo tiene un aura oscura»_

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó la princesa Tomoyo, al notar la mirada de temor de la pequeña princesa, entonces Masaki miro a sus hijos y la tomó en brazos a su pequeña hija y dijo con firmeza:

—Mi pequeña hija es tímida, princesa Tomoyo, vuestros padres dónde están.

Tomoyo disimulo su tensión, cuando mintió con facilidad para justifica la ausencia de sus padres y dijo con firmeza:

—La reina Sodomi, sufrió un lamentable accidente y murió semanas atrás.

—Es lamentable eso querida. ¿Cómo no hemos sido informados, al respecto?—Preguntó la reina Lien con interés y la princesa Tomoyo contestó con rapidez:

—Mi padre, el rey Clow ha dado la orden de no informar sobre lo sucedido, él ha decidido hacer un largo viaje y dejarme el reino encargada al igual que nuestro Concilio.

—Es una extraña situación—comentó el rey Masaki con extrañeza y se animo a preguntar:

—¿Dónde está el príncipe Fujitaka y su esposa?

—Mi querido tío, su esposa y sus hijos decidieron viajar con mi padre, su majestad—al notar que sus comentarios parecían no convencer a la familia real, Tomoyo dijo con firmeza:

—Son bienvenidos a quedarse en mi reino y si desean hablar lo de mi compromiso con el príncipe Ariel, estoy autorizada hablar del tema.

—Eso no es apropiado, pero se le agradece que nos permita pasar la noche en palacio, regresaremos a nuestro reino mañana princesa y cuando su padre este de regreso podemos hablar sobre vuestro compromiso—. Afirmó con toda naturalidad el rey Masaki Amamiya.

Tomoyo disimulo su malestar y con una diplomacia fingida, les dijo a sus sirvientes que les mostrara sus aposentos, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras la princesa Tomoyo, lidiaba con sus invitados, Sakura despertaba desconcertada sobre Xiaoláng y dijo con asombro:

—¿Volvió a pasar?

—¡No! Pero me quede dormido a tu lado, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la profecía y nuestro próximo viaje.

—¿Me vas ayudar?

—Soy parte de ella, ayer encontramos esto—. Xiaoláng sacó el tablero del brujo Clow y le comentó como hallaron los doces pergaminos en su biblioteca, entonces al terminar su relato le preguntó:

—No entiendo este lenguaje, es una lengua muerta. ¿Lo conoces?

—Es arameo antiguo, una lengua extinta—contestó ella sin vacilar al ver cada cordón de los pergaminos, ella dijo:

—Habla de mundos extraños, donde reside las cuatro cartas doradas y las llaves, en cada mundo hay tres llaves pero son mundos peligrosos, para llegar a esos mundos, debemos abrir los portales dimensionales.

—¿Sabes cómo abrirlos?

—No recuerdo, cómo hacerlo—. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y Xiaoláng suspiro con pesar y preguntó con malestar:

—¿Tengo opción a negarme?

—Puedes hacerlo, pero dudo que llegue al primer mundo y lo pasé sin problema alguno, lo más probable es…

—Que el apocalipsis te quede corto y lo destruyas—. Xiaoláng no se privo de reír abiertamente por el comentario que hizo, mientras Sakura lo miraba con reproche y él señalo con calma:

—No necesito ratificar lo desastrosa que eres con la magia.

Sakura, entre cerró los ojos y dijo con reproche:

—Me caes mal.

Xiaoláng está vez no se privo de reír abiertamente, cuando al terminar de reír dijo con diversión, al meter su mano por debajo de la sábana, sorprendiéndola al tocar su pecho desnudo:

—Acostúmbrate a mi presencia querida, porque tú me metiste en este lío.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras ante tal descarada caricia, cuando él dijo en un tono firme mientras se colocaba sobre ella:

—Vamos a desayunar y nos preparamos para salir.

—¿Qué…—Sakura no pudo hacer la pregunta completa, cuando sintió los labios de Xiaoláng sobre ella, no entendía cómo sus sentidos se apagaban y su cuerpo tomaba la iniciativa propia de responder con la misma intensidad aquellas caricias.

El tiempo se hizo efímero para ambos amantes, que se entregaban a los placeres de la carne sin prisa alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Luego del tardío desayuno que compartió Sakura y Xiaoláng, con los miembros de la familia Li incluido Wei, decidieron ir a la biblioteca de la mansión Li, entonces Xiaoláng dijo con calma, al mirar a Sakura:

—A la media noche abriré el primer portal, de acuerdo con lo que me explico Sakura, según los primeros pergaminos, las tres primeras llaves están en el mundos _«de las aguas»_.

—¿Por qué tiene ese nombre?—Preguntó con interés Ieran, entonces Sakura contestó con suavidad:

—Las llaves está en un extraño pantano, que está en medio de dos cascadas, la cae sobre ella de arriba hacia abajo es de color dorado, pero la que sube por debajo de ella de abajo hacia arriba es de color plata.

—¿Existe un mundo así?—Preguntó con asombro Wei y Sakura contestó:

—Es un mundo donde las serpientes venenosas de dos cabezas, dominan el pantano. No sé que otras especies residen en el lugar.

—¿Qué dicen los otros pergaminos sobre los otros mundos? ¿Cuántos son?—Preguntó Sheifa con interés y Xiaoláng esta vez contestó:

—De acuerdo con lo que ella me explicó—señalo a Sakura y dijo con suavidad—: Son cuatros raros mundos, el de las tres aguas es uno, el segundo es el _«Terra»_, en donde la tierra fluye hacia los cuatros puntos cardinales, en medio hay un extraño desierto, los gigantes escorpiones dominan el lugar.

—¡Eso es demasiado peligroso! ¿Están seguro qué deben viajar solos?—Preguntó Ieran con preocupación, entonces Sakura contestó:

—Es mi deber proteger a la persona que tomará las llaves, no tiene por qué preocuparse, ya que en mi residen las cartas CLOW y al haber sido purificadas puedo usarlas sin problema alguno.

Ante esas palabras, lejos de sentirse aliviados, Xiaoláng dijo con firmeza:

—No me explico cómo—él omitió comentar, que al unirse a ella, la magia de Sakura se estabilizaba y dijo con firmeza—: No deben temer, su magia se está estabilizando, confío que no cause desastres y podamos realizar esta misión sin mayores percances.

—Si tú confías en ella, Xiaoláng, nosotros también lo haremos. ¿Qué otros mundo deben visitar?—Preguntó Hien con interés y Sakura esta vez contesto:

—El siguiente mundo es del _«Fuego»_, en donde los dragones alados son los dueños y el mundo de los _«Espíritus»_, en este mundo no sabemos qué clase de especies o entes podemos encontrar pero sé que en cada mundo, además de tener las llaves contiene una carta dorada, que forma parte de la profecía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará su búsqueda?—Preguntó Feime con interés y Xiaoláng contestó con calma:

—Nuestra búsqueda no será fácil porque debemos ir por cada mundo y una vez con las doce llaves, debemos ir a Japón para invocar a los guardianes re-encarnados.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudar?—Preguntó Faren con interés y Sakura contestó:

—Necesitamos ubicar a mis padres y mi hermano, en él reside el poder espiritual, mi hermano Touya puede ubicar al brujo Clow, vino a mi un sueño, que un descendiente de él reside en China.

—¿Hablas de Eriol Hiragizawa?—Preguntó Hien con interés, entonces Xiaoláng dijo con firmeza:

—Traten de invocar a Eriol y póngalo al tanto de la profecía, él nos puede ayudar a ubicar a la familia de Sakura en Japón, pero recuerden tengan cuidado con la princesa Tomoyo, aunque solo tiene en ella el poder de la sanación, hace uso de la magia oscura, es una persona peligrosa.

Al terminar la reunión Xiaoláng y Sakura se dirigían a sus aposentos para descansar y él le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Este viaje me pone nerviosa, no sabemos con qué raras especies nos vamos encontrar.

—Tranquila, yo te protegeré.

—¿No se supone qué yo haré es?

Ante ese comentario, Xiaoláng se preocupo y dijo con diversión:

—¡Preocúpate!

—¡Xiaoláng! Ese comentario no me ayuda.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre su largo viaje, Ieran miraba a su esposo y preguntó con pesar:

—¿Crees qué estarán bien?

—Tenemos que tener confianza en ellos, querida. Es su misión no la nuestra.

—Espero que todo salga bien, querido.

Los esposos Li ingresaron a su habitación, aunque la ansiedad de aquel extraño viaje los tenía en zozobra pero por ahora no podía hacer nada por ayudarles.

Todo estaba en manos de Xiaoláng Li y Sakura Kinomoto.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía, sin embargo todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**[4] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	16. CP16 Viajando por extraños mundos

**[MAGIAS Y DESASTRES]**

**Capítulo 16: Viajando por extraños mundos.**

Xiaoláng acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, que estaba sobre él mientras pensaba sobre el viaje y todos los peligros que debían pasar, entonces dijo en voz baja:

—Debemos planificar todo con calma antes de viajar.

El leve gemido de la mujer, lo alertó y él preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Te desperté?

—Sí, pero de igual es poco lo que puedo dormir. ¿Estás pensando sobre los peligros que vamos enfrentar en este viaje?

—¿Puedes leer mi mente?

—No tengo que leer tu mente, tus expresiones te delatan.

Sakura se sentó encima de él, y su cuerpo reacciono por instinto, mientras él empezó a lamer su pecho desnudo, dijo sin prisa alguna:

—Necesitamos ver todo lo que vamos a necesitar para el viaje.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de ella, fue un suave gemido, mientras empezaba mover sus caderas.

El tiempo se hizo efímero para los amantes, hasta que finalmente el placentero orgasmo que experimentaron los hizo caer en un sueño profundo.

Por ahora descansar era lo importante para ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

La familia Li se despedía de forma emotiva de Xiaoláng y Sakura, antes de que Xiaoláng abriera el portal dimensional, Hien le dijo en un tono firme:

—Wei está viajando a Japón, me reuniré con él una vez que justifique tu ausencia ante el Concilio.

—¡Gracias padre!

—Hijo, ten un buen viaje y ten cuidado—dijo con tristeza Ieran, mientras le daba un suave beso a su hijo y al mirar a Sakura le solicito lo siguiente:

—Por favor, cuida de él.

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, mientras Ieran la abrazaba. Terminada la emotiva despedida, Xiaoláng uso su espada _«Excalibur» _para abrir el primer portal dimensional y tomó con firmeza la mano de Sakura, mientras lo cruzaban.

El primer mundo en llegar fue el _«__**De las aguas**__»_.

Un extraño mundo donde el agua dominaba y Sakura tuvo que contener la respiración para no ahogarse, Xiaoláng hizo un hechizo rápido para crear una burbuja de agua y le preguntó con preocupación:

—¿Tragaste agua?

—No, pero me asuste, estamos todos mojados.

Xiaoláng movió sus manos y con un hechizo básico, los secos, entonces le preguntó:

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Saca el tablero del brujo CLOW, nos ha de mostrar qué pergamino usar y dónde está la primera carta _«sagrada» _que debe ser de color dorado.

Xiaoláng puso los doces pergaminos en el piso de la burbuja y al poner el tablero del brujo Clow sobre ellos, tres pergaminos flotaron y un haz de luz salieron de ellos y señalaron hacia el extraño pantano.

Otra extraña luz salió del tablero en dirección opuesta hacia un extraño mar de color plata, entonces Sakura dijo con calma:

—Las tres llaves han de estar en las raíces de aquel viejo olmo, pero me da temor estas extrañas serpientes de dos cabezas. ¿Serán venenosas?

—No lo sé, pero mira también hay otras especies.

Sakura puso atención, mientras la burbuja de aire se acercaba al lugar, exactamente se puso sobre el pantano y se le ocurrió algo, invoco el poder de su báculo que residía en ella y con ayuda de la carta cambio, movimiento, atrapo un extraño sapo de dos cabezas y dijo para asombro de Xiaoláng:

—¡Cambio!

Xiaoláng la miró con enojo, luego de que se transformo o cambio de lugar con el extraño sapo, entonces al croar le dijo:

—¡ME CONVERTISTES EN UN SAPO!

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo y dijo con rapidez:

—Como sapo puedes nadar y entrar por las raíces del viejo olmo, mira las serpientes de dos cabezas se apartan de los sapos.

Xiaoláng convertido en sapo la miro con odio y dijo con malestar:

—¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?

—No perdamos tiempo. Además si algo sale mal, usaré mi magia sin dudar.

Xiaoláng croó con malestar, mientras miraba su cuerpo congelado, en el mismo estaba el sapo bajo un trance y se lanzo hacia el pantano.

Al inicio, se le hizo raro, el agua esa espesa y a medida que se acercaba aquellas raíces se le hacía más difícil respirar, paso un susto cuando una de las serpientes de dos cabezas paso por encima de él, pero el tema no paso a mayores.

Al llegar a las raíces notó, las llaves pero estaban enredadas en las viajes raíces, entonces regreso nadado hacia la burbuja y al sacar su cabeza sobre el pantano le dijo a Sakura:

—Encontré las llaves, pero necesito algo para cortas las raíces, no puedo invocar mi espada así.

Sakura extendió su báculo, que residía en ella y sin prisa alguna invoco el poder de la carta espada, le pidió que se transforme en una filosa daga, entonces le dijo:

—Con está daga deberás cortas las raíces.

—¿Segura qué funcionara?

—La carta espada puede cortar todo.

—Listo, regreso en breve, pero nadar aquí es difícil—croó Xiaoláng, mientras se sumergía en el lugar por segunda vez, entonces Sakura comentó:

—Lamento no poder ayudarte de otra forma, pero no se me ocurre nada.

—No te preocupes, voy intentarlo.

Claro que decirlo hacerlo era completamente diferente.

Finalmente las tres primeras llaves, habían sido tomadas.

Sakura hizo el hechizo del cambio y Xiaoláng regresó a la normalidad, entonces él dijo:

—¿Dónde guardaremos las llaves?

—En mí, bajo el hechizo de la carta escudo.

—¿Es eso posible?

—Tú solo observa.

Sakura invoco el poder de la carta escudo, mientras las llaves ingresaban en su pecho y una extraña luz la envolvió y al termina le dijo a Xiaoláng:

—Encontrar la carta sagrada, será más difícil.

—Busquemos dónde descansar, no creo que este mundo solo sea de agua.

—Podemos transfórmanos en especies marinas para estar en el agua. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Conozco un hechizo que nos puede transformar en Ondinas, que son seres marinos.

Luego que Xiaoláng se transformara en el ser marino, hizo lo mismo con Sakura.

Les tomo varias lunas, nadar hacia dónde estaba la carta sagrada y llegar a ella no fue nada fácil, por la cantidad de especies marinas que residía en ese extraño mundo.

La primera carta estaba incrustada en el lecho marino, Sakura le prestó su báculo a Xiaoláng para que juntos la invocaran, al aparecer ante ellos, en el reverso de la carta estaba la mitad símbolo del ying y Sakura dijo sin vacilar:

—Esta carta debe residir en ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres uno de los guardianes re-encarnados es tu debe portarla.

Xiaoláng se quedo en silencio, cuando Sakura por medio de su báculo hizo que la carta ingresara en el pecho de él y una extraña luz de color dorado lo envolvió.

Xiaoláng sintió cómo un extraño poder lo invadía, pero Sakura la sello la carta dentro de él, era la forma que la carta no tome su poder.

El viaje continuó por varias lunas, hasta llegar a la frontera de aquel mundo y Sakura dijo mientras le pidió a Xiaoláng que los regrese a su forma original:

—Es hora de dejar este mundo. Abre el portal dimensional, nuestro siguiente destino es _«__**Terra**__»_, en donde la tierra fluye hacia los cuatros puntos cardinales pero en el centro debe haber un extraño desierto.

—¿En aquel lugar, están esos extraños animales?

—Los gigantes escorpiones son una de las especies predominante, pero no sé con qué más nos vamos encontrar.

—Espero que esta vez no me transforme en nada raro.

—¿Perdona? Lo hice para poder facilitarnos el trabajo de buscar las llaves.

Mientras Xiaoláng, abría el segundo portal dijo con malestar:

—Casi me ahogo en ese pantano, la próxima vez vas tú. Realmente detesto cuándo me transformas en algo tan horrible. Si hubiera sabido que este viaje sería de esta forma, me hubiera negado a venir. La peor parte, tener que andar pendiente y a expensas de una bruja tan desastrosa.

Esa vez Sakura soltó su mano, lo miró con enojo y no se contuvo cuándo le grito:

—¡TU TAMPOCO ME AGRADAS! Cuando terminé, todo esto usaré la carta TIEMPO para deshacer está unión.

Xiaoláng la miró con asombro y pregunto:

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

Sakura se quedo callada, eso era algo que realmente no podía hacer, aunque fuera la hechicera más poderosa de su mundo y ella no lo era.

Xiaoláng le dio una sonrisa ladina y le dijo para malestar de ella:

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Sabes que aléjate de mí antes que…¡AHHHHH!—Sakura no se había dado cuenta que estaba al borde de un acantilado, cuando Xiaoláng con las completas la logro agarrar de la cintura y le preguntó con preocupación:

—¿Te lastimaste? ¡No te muevas!

Sakura instintivamente cerró los ojos, por el vértigo que le provocó no sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies y Xiaoláng dijo con pesar:

—Mejor dejemos de discutir.

Sakura estaba demasiado asustada para poder hablar.

Luego de alzar una tienda mágica, les tomo varias lunas, entre el usar el tablero y hallar las tres llaves siguientes y la segunda carta sagrada.

Pero ir al desierto y llegar a ese extraño, hermosos oasis dónde estaban las llaves no fue nada fácil por la cantidad de escorpiones que tuvieron que enfrentar, fuera de evadir las arenas movedizas.

Sakura tuvo que hacer uso de sus cartas: Grande y Pequeño, para poder pasar ese extraño mundo, sin duda una aventura que ambos no olvidarían.

Xiaoláng que estaba exhausto dijo con pesar:

—¿En dónde debemos abrir el tercer portar dimensional?

—De acuerdo a los pergaminos, en las arenas movedizas.

—¿Segura?

—Es eso o morimos, en el intento.

Xiaoláng la miró con reproche pero sabía que a pesar de todo, ella dominaba esa extraña lengua y hasta ahora no se había equivocado, entonces le tomo de la mano para ir aquel lugar, les tomo varias lunas llegar, al hacerlo, él abrió el portal dimensional y pasaron al siguiente mundo _«__**Fuego**__»_, en donde los dragones alados son los dueños.

Pero para el asombro de ambos, los volcanes no botaban lavan sino hielo, entonces Xiaoláng miró a Sakura y le preguntó con asombro:

—¿Por qué hace frío aquí?

—…El hielo después de un tiempo quema. Hace mucho frío, usa por favor el tablero del brujo Clow para ver dónde están las siguientes tres llaves y la carta sagrada. Tenemos el Ying completo, nos faltan las del Yang.

Mientras Xiaoláng hacía el hechizo, Sakura miró el lugar, con asombro notó hermosos y pequeños osos polares, al parecer eran los únicos que podían ingresar a los volcanes, entonces después de ver hacia dónde señalaba la luz que salía del tablero del brujo Clow.

Hizo el hechizo con las cartas: Cambio y Movimiento, por supuesto los usos en su compañero de viaje, quién gruño con enojo:

—¿Qué ME HICISTES?

Xiaoláng la miro con enojo y ella dijo en un tono conciliador:

—Pero de osito polar, estas muy lindo.

El pequeño osito lo único que hizo fue gruñir.

Entonces Sakura le explico lo que había notado, Xiaoláng está vez de calmó y al gruñir le dio entender que ponga la daga en una de sus patitas, porque iba ingresar al volcán helado, después le pidió a Sakura, ponerse a buen recaudo porque extraños e imponentes dragones alados sobre volaban el lugar.

Xiaoláng no tuvo problemas en llegar al centro del volcán, dónde estaban las tres llaves pero para asombro de él estaban cercadas por un hilo de fuego.

Tuvo que regresar para pedirle a Sakura que le preste sus cartas: Vuelo y Fuego para poder tomarlas.

Ahora llegar a la tercera carta fue todo un problema porque residía dentro de uno de los dragones y enfrentarse a él no fue nada fácil.

Sakura pudo negociar con él, a cambio ella debía cambiar la magia del lugar y hacer que el frío se convierta en fuego para que los dragones pudieran bajar al suelo, ya que por milenios habían sobre volado el lugar pero nunca habían podido bajar, sin duda fue una experiencia sobre natural para ambos.

Se dieron tres eclipses en el lugar y después de eso, Xiaoláng pudo abrir el cuarto y último portal dimensional que residía, en el interior de los volcanes de lava.

Ya en el último mundo, el de los _«__**Espíritus**__»_, el temor se apodero de Sakura al ver tantas almas en pena, sin contar con los extraños cadáveres vivientes pero para asombro de ella, un hermoso ángel de alas negras vino hacia ellos, Sakura nunca había visto un ser tan hermoso que se quedo sin palabras y sonrío por inercia.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño, cuando noto que el descarado ángel lo hizo a un lado y sin decir nada la beso, ese fue el detonante para que Xiaoláng se enojara de verdad, lo apartó con brusquedad de ella y le dijo en voz alta:

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué la besas?

El ángel ignoro a Xiaoláng y le dijo a Sakura en una extraña lengua que apenas entendió:

—Cuándo mueras, tendré tu alma y si deseas puedes ser mi compañera eterna.

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo, cuando contestó con firmeza:

—Estamos aquí por unas extrañas llaves y una carta sagrada.

El ángel de alas negras, cambio su expresión y les dijo:

—Bajo el mar de la muerte, se encuentran pero ningún ser vivo puede llegar a ellas. ¡Lamento no poder ayudarlos!

El ángel de alas negras desapareció y Sakura le comentó a un molesto Xiaoláng, lo que el ángel le había revelado, pero este lo único que hizo fue reclamarle por el beso, olvidando la razón real por la que estaban en ese extraño mundo.

En todo el camino no dejaba de quejarse, solo se calló cuando hizo uso del tablero del brujo Clow para poder tener la ubicación exacta de las llaves.

Sakura ya se estaba hartando, de los celos injustificados de Xiaoláng y la gota que derramo su ira, fue ver su dedo prácticamente sobre tu cara y escucharle decir:

—¡Eso es culpa tuya! Si no hubieras sonreído de esa forma, ese sujeto no te hubiera besado y . . .

Sakura no se contuvo y antes que el siquiera con sus reclamos, le mordió con fuerza su dedo, haciéndole estremecer de dolor, entonces le dijo en un tono mortal:

—¡OLVIDA ESE SOSO BESO! ¿Cómo vamos a recoger esas llaves cuándo no podemos pasar por el mar de la muerte? ¿Alguna idea?

Xiaoláng se agarro el dedo y luego de pensarlo por unos de segundos, dijo con calma:

—Usa la carta viento para atraer las llaves hacia acá.

—¿Crees que funcione?

—Debemos intentarlo.

A pesar de las dificultades que tuvieron, al hacer uso de la carta viento, pudieron tomar las llaves y la carta que le hacían falta.

Las doces llaves se completaron y ahora residían en Sakura, mientras que las cuatro cartas sagradas que ahora estaban completas residían en Xiaoláng.

Era hora de abrir el último portal para poder llegar a Japón y dar paso al solsticio de invierno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Japón]**

La oscuridad cubrió los cielos.

Los sietes planetas de aquel sistema lunar, se alinearon perfectamente.

El sol se puso oscureció.

Los Kinomoto, había sido rescatada de la malvada princesa Tomoyo, que ahora estaba en los calabozos del castillo.

Nadeshiko, la sacerdotisa mayor de la casta Kinomoto había tenido una revelación, sobre este día y esperaba la llegada de su hija para entregarle la espada sagrada de luz, de su casta.

Touya miró a su padre, Fujitaka y este a su vez miró a Hiragizawa Eriol, entonces le dijo en un tono firme:

—Es hora que el brujo Clow aparezca y terminemos con esto.

Hien y Wei miraron con asombro como la hermosa sacerdotisa, le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposo y en la frente a su hijo, entonces les dijo:

—Tened cuidado—. Miró a Eriol y le comentó con suavidad—: Esa advertencia, también es para ti.

Eriol sonrío con suavidad cuando saco su báculo, señalo a Touya y a Fujitaka, entonces dijo:

—Llegó el momento que lo que se dividió en tres, se vuelva unir para que la profecía se pueda cumplir.

Yue y Kerberus ambos guardianes alados de Sakura, quién en ese momento llegaba con Xiaoláng, se pusieron cerca de ellos mientras Touya, Fujitaka y Eriol se unificaban en una sola persona, ante ellos el brujo Clow.

Sakura lo miró y sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo:

—Ahora entiendo porque la magia se dividió. ¿Si tú representas la oscuridad, quién representa la luz?

—Acaso no es obvio mi niña—. El brujo Clow señalo a Xiaoláng, cuando Sakura dijo con calma al invocar a su báculo, que residía en ella:

—Llaves que guardas el poder de mi estrella, une las llaves y los pergaminos, para que nos reveles en esta extraña tierra en quienes reside el poder de la luz, que reencarna cada diez mil años.

Para el asombro de todos, del pecho de ella un extraño haz de luz que se fragmento en doces partes, señalo a Xiaoláng, Wei y Hien, ante ellos tres de las doces llaves se transformaron en espadas de luz y Sakura le dijo:

—Empuñad esas espadas y esperar sus refuerzos.

De la nada, apareció los hombres de la casta Amamiya:

Masaki y sus dos hijos gemelos: Ariel y Abel, a quienes se les otorgaron espadas similares solo que en vez de luz eran de fuego.

El tercer destello hizo aparecer la casta hibrida de los brujos-vampiros, en donde Yukito, Espineel y Lince se les concedió portar tres espadas de sangre y por último el cuarto destello hizo aparecer la casta hibrida de los brujos-lobos, en donde Ryuka, Yamasaki y Methis se les concedió portar tres espadas de viento.

Bajo un hechizo de unificación que realizo Sakura con su madre, los doces guardianes, se unificaron en un solo guardián y las espadas se unificaron en una sola.

El guardián de la luz, versus el guardián de la oscuridad [el brujo Clow]

Fue una batalla a muerte, ninguno de los dos dio tregua alguna, mientras ambas espadas chocaban entre sí, explotando en miles de chispas cósmicas.

La batalla fue dura, pero el guardián de la luz hizo uso de las cuatro cartas sagradas y logro inmovilizar al guardián de la oscuridad por doce segundos, fue suficiente para que Sakura extendiera sus manos hacia el cielo y por medio de un hechizo purificador, absorbió la magia oscura y maligna del brujo Clow para expulsarla al espacio.

Al purificar su magia, el apocalipsis se pudo evitar.

El brujo Clow apareció entre ellos con una túnica transparente y reveló al ver que el guardián de la luz volvía hacer doces guardianes:

—¡Gracias a ustedes, ahora puedo descansar en paz de aquí por toda la eternidad!

Touya, Fujitaka y Eriol también habían regresado a la normalidad y Clow les dijo con suavidad:

—Han hecho un excelente trabajo en renovar las energías de esta tierra, en diez mil años nos volveremos a ver.

Un destello de estrellas inundo el lugar y cada guardián olvidando lo sucedido en ese momento, regreso a sus mundos, las espadas se convirtieron en llave de nuevo y desaparecieron al igual que los pergaminos y Sakura dijo con cansancio al notar la luz regresar:

—Solo aquellos ligados a la casta Kinomoto recordarán este día, mientras tanto las espadas transformadas en llaves han sido esparcidas de nuevo, para que los nuevos guardianes las encuentren.

Todos se miraban con una extraña expresión de desconcierto y alegría, cuando Nadeshiko dijo con molestia:

—Esa princesa tiene mucho que explicar.

Fujitaka tomo la mano de su esposa y le dijo con suavidad:

—Ella ya no está en este mundo, al desaparecer CLOW, ella despareció.

—Finalmente esto ha terminado, sin la princesa en nuestro reino, eso te convierte en rey. ¿Verdad padre?—Señalo Touya con calma, entonces notó algo fuera de lugar y dijo con curiosidad:

—¿Eres una adulta? ¿Cómo paso esto?

Nadeshiko sonrío con tristeza al decir:

—Malvada princesa Tomoyo, nos privó de verte crecer hija, pero…—Nadeshiko se calló al notar al hombre a su lado y dijo con asombro:

—¿Tienes pareja? ¿Por qué consagraste tu magia a él?

Hien tuvo que hacerse presente para explicarle a los Kinomoto, cómo se dio el encuentro con la pequeña bruja y Xiaoláng le explico lo poco que entendía sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos, entonces Fujitaka señalo con calma para sorpresa de todos:

—Bueno al menos disfrutaré de mi nieto.

—¿Qué?—Preguntaron con desconcierto Xiaoláng y Touya al mismo tiempo, cuando Nadeshiko tocó el vientre de su hija y dijo con emoción:

—Mi hija tendrá un bebe. ¡Felicitaciones!

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y su padre señalo con calma:

—Consagrar la magia de un hechicero puro, equivale a lo que los mortales en la antigüedad, llamaba matrimonio, la magia entre ustedes se ha unificado. ¡Bienvenido a la casta Kinomoto hijo!

Si antes Xiaoláng estaba sin palabras ahora estaba perplejo y Nadeshiko señalo con calma:

—Debemos hacer una gran celebración por tal acontecimiento…—Miró a los Li, incluido al desconcertado Wei y dijo con calma—: Es hora de hablar de una alianza, sobre todo cuando nuestros hijos se han involucrado, no tiene sentido seguir en guerra, nosotros no la hemos iniciado sino la princesa Tomoyo.

Ese fue el inicio de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Meses después]**

El llanto de un bebe inundaba el lugar, cuando Nadeshiko e Iran salieron de la habitación y miraron a los hombres que mostraban una expresión nerviosa.

Ieran se acerco a su hijo y le dijo:

—Felicitaciones Xiaoláng, tu primer hijo es un varón.

El rey Fujitaka destapó una botella de champagne y dijo con alegría:

—¡FELICITACIONES! Hien, somos abuelos.

Hien trajo las copas, mientras el príncipe Touya dijo con alegría:

—El primer descendiente de nuestra casta pura. ¡Felicitaciones Xiaoláng! ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Nadeshiko miró a su hijo y dijo con calma:

—Ahora necesita reposar, en breve les traernos al bebe pero creo que el padre deben verlo primero.

Xiaoláng salió de su estado de sorpresa y dijo con una amplia sonrisa:

—¿Puedo ingresar a verles?

—Claro hijo, ve con tu mujer y tu hijo—dijo Ieran en un tono firme.

Xiaoláng al ingresar a la habitación, quedo estupefacto al ver la cara enrojecida de Sakura, producto de apenas haber dado a luz y al pequeño bebe que tenía entre sus brazos y luego de darle un suave beso en los labios le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

En ese momento el bebe bostezaba, ya había comido y ella contestó con suavidad:

—Agotada—. Con una sonrisa, le dio entender a Xiaoláng que tome al bebe en sus brazos y así lo hizo, cuando él señalo con nerviosismo:

—Es tan pequeño [risas nerviosas] me parece increíble, es nuestro mi amor.

—Es nuestro— afirmo ella con suavidad, mientras se acomodaba para descansar y Xiaoláng dijo con firmeza:

—¿Crees qué seremos buenos padres?

Sakura le contesto después de bostezar:

—Creo que lo haremos bien, además tendremos ayuda.

—Llevaré al bebe para que lo conozca mi padre, Wei y mis hermanas, ellas están ansiosas, al igual que tu padre y tu hermano.

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, mientras Xiaoláng llevaba a su bebe para mostrarle a sus familiares y sin duda alguna más de una pregunta se hacía con respecto a su bebe y su familia pero cómo continuó la aventura de ser padre, es ese extraño mundo llenó de magia y especies raras, eso ya es otra historia.

**[Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Fin del FF. Magia y Desastres]**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía, sin embargo todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido**

**[3] Terminé otra historia, gracias por leer. Sorry! A quienes se hicieron sopa al entender está historia, pero debo decirle luego de reírme de ustedes, no entendieron el FF; porque no pusieron atención a la profecía que señale en el CP3. A parte que reconozco que si me demoré en terminarla, la desventaja de tener varias historias en edición al mismo tiempo. *Error mío* ^.^ **

**Escribir sobre MAGIA no es fácil y estaba probando algo nuevo, podía haber escrito los megas-capítulos de cada mundo, pero luego de la adaptación de Alicia en el país de las maravillas que terminé con dolor de cabeza no quise irme por ese lado, además ustedes se centran más sobre la pareja central que todo el mega-drama que armo alrededor de ellos, así que no le vi sentido en profundizar en el tema. **

**Listo, no se pueden quejar, les di un FINAL CERRADO, al estilo comieron sushi y perdices y vivieron felices [Risas Divertidas] *Qué aburrido* . . . Pero sé que les gustas lo azucarado en su mayoría, así que dije por qué No . . . **

**Ahora FINAL CERRADO es que termine con la pareja principal, pero no necesariamente viva y feliz, porque también pueden ser felices por separado. Pero como estamos en el mes azucarado estoy tratando de probar algo diferente, vuelvo a recalcar ^.^ **

**Sigan leyendo porque la próxima historia que terminaré será. . . ¡Taran Taran! ^.^ No les pienso decir, pero gracias por leer. **

**[4] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
